


One More Shot

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Written for my sis, supernaturalgrl, who wanted to see a story where the boys didn't get along at first!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

This was it. He was in hell. Pure. Utter. Hell.

 

Jensen felt like he’d finally fallen to the bottom rung of life. He let Chris set him up on a blind date with one of Steve’s friends.

 

He’d been nervous of his date’s arrival, so he’d ordered a beer. Then another. When the guy seemed like he was going to be a no show…another, only this time he added a double shot of tequila. Then another, with another double tequila along side.

 

When Jared showed up, he hurried an apology about work keeping him late…to which Jensen replied “Three hours?” Ok, so maybe he was being a little rude…but seriously? Three hours?

 

Jared had narrowed his eyes and asked, “If it was such an inconvenience, then why did you fucking wait?”

 

They’d shared a few more heated words, Jared mumbling something about not wasting his time on an asshole and storming out, and Jensen telling him, loudly, to suck his dick.

 

Jensen probably wouldn’t have been such a dick if he hadn’t called Steve asking him where his boy was, telling him that he was late…and Steve asked the dreaded question “Do you think he came in and saw you and left?” Of course, Steve was kidding, because everyone who knew Jensen thought he was beautiful…but Jensen didn’t know that. It was always the beautiful people who didn’t know they were beautiful, or just simply didn’t believe it.

 

So – he’d gotten drunk and been a dick. In his haste, he’d forgotten that Chris told him that Jared was a trauma surgeon. He’d probably had some sort of an emergency at the hospital and couldn’t get away. He was also probably tired and that’s why he’d been a dick back.

So here Jensen sat on his couch, holding a pillow over his head, hoping against hope that he’d manage to suffocate himself, when his phone rang.

 

“What?” he snarled.

 

“What’d you do to Jared?” Steve asked. “He was just here threatening me and Chris at the club that if we ever tried to set him up on a blind date again, he was gonna cut our dicks off!”

 

“He was three hours LATE!”

 

“Yeah, and you were drunker than hell! What’s with you, man? You’re not the jerk asshole type, but he said that…”

 

”Fuck him, alright? I don’t need him and his ‘I’m better than you because I’m a doctor’ bullshit!” Jensen snapped slamming the phone down in its cradle.

 

Insecurities. Jensen had them in abundance.

 

 

**ONE MONTH LATER**

 

“He told you that?” Steve asked.

 

“Yeah, you fucking dumbass. You know how insecure he is, I can’t believe you asked him that. So here he is thinking that Jared came in and got a look at him and decided ‘eww’ and left, and he gets drunk and depressed…and then everything was a big cluster fuck after that! And it’s your fault!”

“So what do you want me to do about it? I mean, he’s more stubborn than he is – “

 

“Jen’s coming tonight, right?” Chris asked. Steve nodded. “Alright, Jared’s off starting tonight for three days, right?” Steve nodded again. “K, then call Jared and tell him to come to the show tonight. Maybe they’ll actually like each other when they’re not drunk or worn out from a 23 hour shift.”

 

So, redneck cupid was at it again.

 

~*~

 

Jared walked in the bar wearing tight blue jeans, a gray t-shirt and tennis shoes. He looked around the crowded bar for Steve and Chris, and found them sitting at a table in the back, having a few beers before they had to be on stage. He walked to the table. 

 

"Hey," he said, smiling brightly, until Jensen turned around. "What's he doing here?" Jared growled.

 

"He's our friend too, just coming to see the show," Chris said. Jared scoffed and headed to the bar.

 

"What the hell was that about? I mean, I know you two didn’t exactly hit it off, but that was – that was seething anger!" Steve said.

 

Jensen laughed as he brought the beer bottle to his lips. He took a long pull from the bottle and set it back on the table. "I pulled him over three days ago and gave him one hell of a ticket," Jensen giggled with a huge smile on his face.

 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, that would explain the hostility!" Chris sniggered.

 

"It's not funny," Steve said, trying not to laugh.

 

"Oh, it totally is," Jensen snorted. "I got him for speeding, not wearing his seatbelt, an expired tag--which he totally tried to blame on working long hours and it just slipped his mind--and also his brake lights were out. That ticket had to be about six hundred bucks!"

 

"Dude, he could have been on the way to the hospital for an emergency," Steve said pointing at him. "I mean, you know he's a doctor!"

 

"He didn't say that he was in a hurry to the hospital, so it's not my problem. As a matter of fact, I think I'll go out to the parking lot and see if he got his tag yet. If not, I just may have to make a phone call!" he said getting to his feet.

 

Chris yanked him down in the chair. "Oh no you don't! Be nice, or I'll kick your ass! Steve, go drag Jared back over here. Even if he screams like a girl!"

 

Twenty minutes later, Steve slammed Jared down in the empty chair beside Jensen. "Stay! I mean it! If either of you gets up and leaves..."

 

"You'll what?" Jensen snidely asked.

 

"I'll come to your house in the middle of the night and cut the crotches out of your pants!"

 

Jensen snorted and Jared flipped him off.

 

"Right, we're going on stage. You two better be here when we take our break."

 

~

 

Jensen got up and headed to the bar. He came back with two beers. A Corona for him, and a Bud Light, which is what Jared was drinking. He set the bottle down in front of Jared, took his seat, and drank back half of his in one pull.

 

"Thanks, _Officer_ ," Jared sarcastically sniped.

 

Jensen chuckled, putting his feet up on the chair across from him, and started to sing along with the song that Chris and Steve were playing. Jared noticed he had a nice voice. Not that he'd admit it, but he certainly didn't suck.

 

Jensen drained his beer bottle, stretched his arms over his head and burped. Loud. Jared frowned and looked at him like he had something green and hairy stuck between his teeth.

 

" **What**?"

 

"Excuse you?" 

 

"Excuse me for what? Like you never burp, _Doctor_?"

 

Jared rolled his eyes, and sipped his beer. 

 

"That not doing it for you or something? I mean I could get you a Cosmopolitan or some shit."

 

"Go fuck yourself, alright?" Jared snapped. "Just because I'm not an alcoholic doesn't mean I drink frilly drinks!"

 

"I'm **NOT** an alcoholic you overgrown fudge packer!"

 

"Oh, that's rich...this coming from the man who accepted a blind date with another man!"

 

"You accepted the date too, what's the matter, Jared? 

Can't get laid on your own? Need help from your friends?"

 

"I guess as much as you do," Jared snarled, standing. 

 

Jensen was pretty sure he could whip Jared's ass, even having three beers in him along with the fact that the guy outweighed him, and was about four inches taller. 

 

Jensen laughed. "Sit down before you get your ass kicked, I ain't in the mood for a fight. I'll lay off, alright?"

 

"Convenient," Jared huffed.

 

"Dude, I'm a cop. I'm not getting into a bar brawl with you just to get suspended from the job for a few weeks. I, unlike you, don't make hundreds of thousands of dollars a year."

 

They both heard Chris thank everybody for coming out, telling them they were taking a break and would be back in an hour. Jared, not wanting to start their friends up again, sat back down and gulped his beer.

 

~

 

“Y’all playing nice?” Chris asked, knocking Jensen’s feet out of his chair.

 

“Oh yeah,” Jensen snarked sarcastically. “He’s _loads_ of fun!”

 

Jared made this snort/laugh sound and shook his head.

 

“What’s goin’ on?” Chris asked looking from one to the other.

 

“Nothin’, we’re great - aren’t we Jay?”

 

“ ** _Jared_** ,” Jared corrected him.

 

“Excuse me…Jared!”

 

“I give up! If you two are too stupid to see you’d be good together – then I give up!” Chris stated, perhaps a bit overdramatically. He stood up. “Goin’ to get a beer. Be back in a minute.”

 

The rest of the night was spent with Jensen and Jared mostly ignoring each other, with the occasional snide remark and a lot of uncomfortable tension.

 

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

“Jared!” one of the nurses yelled down the hall. “We need you in trauma four!”

 

Jared set his clipboard down on the desk and ran down the hall and into the room. He looked around, seeing nothing. “Uhh,” he said with his hands up.

 

“EMT’s are bringing him in now. Cop got shot at a Quickie Mart. The place was being robbed and he grabbed a kid from the line of fire. Got two bullets for it.”

 

“He awake?”

 

“Don’t know. A through and through in the shoulder and one still lodged in his thigh. Hit the artery. He’s lost a lot of blood.”

 

Just as the nurse finished talking, the EMT’s burst through the door with the gurney.

 

Everybody jumped into action. Two nurses were cutting off the cop’s clothes, and one was putting an oxygen mask over his mouth as one of the EMT’s began calling out his injuries and vitals.

 

Jared pulled at the wrapping around the cop’s thigh and received a face and chest full of his blood. He barely flinched when it splattered onto him; he grabbed at the tray of instruments, pulling it closer and getting to work at tying off the bleeder. He heard the strangled whisper of his name and realized that the cop he was working on was moving his hand to get his attention.

 

“Jare – Jared,” he managed to gasp.

 

Jared was shocked to see that the cop on the table was Jensen.

 

He got a tourniquet on the vein that was furiously pumping blood out of his body and moved up the bed slightly to look down into the bright green eyes of the scared man beneath him.

 

“Jared, will you tell my…”

 

“Shhh,” Jared spoke softly. “Don’t try and talk, alright? I’m gonna take care of you. You need to –“

 

“No, listen to me. Tell my Mom that I love her, alright?”

Jared saw the tears falling from the man’s eyes. He was scared and alone, and he thought that he was going to die.

 

“You can tell her that yourself, you’re gonna be fine, man. Ok?”

 

Jensen grabbed his hand. “Promise me that you’ll tell her that I love her, and tell my Dad that I’m sorry…sorry to be such a disappointment.”

 

“Jensen,” Jared said leaning down, placing his hand on the side of his face, his other slipping into Jensen’s. “You’re gonna be fine, I’m not gonna let you die, you hear me?”

 

Jensen nodded his head. “I’m scared,” he whispered, squeezing Jared’s hand tightly. 

 

“You’re doing good, and you’re gonna make it, man. I promise,” and then Jared pressed his lips to Jensen’s forehead before he even realized he did it.

 

“Doctor?” one of the nurses said, bringing Jared out of his slight daze.

 

He pulled up the sides to the bed and rolled it toward the doors. “You’re gonna be fine, man,” Jared told him. “Let’s get him up in surgery, NOW!” he shouted.

 

Jensen blinked twice before exhaustion and pain overtook him, sliding him off into the darkness.

 

~*~

 

Jensen blinked his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He was under warm, thick blankets in a very cold room. He saw a familiar face walking toward him, smiling.

 

Jared sat down on the edge of the bed, placing his hand on his forehead. “Well, you’ve got a little fever, but you’re doing real good. How do you feel?” Jared asked him.

 

“Like I’ve been shot.”

 

Jared chuckled. “Well, you’re in recovery, and you’ll be in here for about another thirty minutes to make sure that you’re stable. Then you’ll be moved into a room. You have a lot of people in the waiting room. I’m gonna go talk to them in a few minutes. I got stopped on my way to talk to them right after surgery so I had to send a nurse in to tell them you were out and doing fine. Do you need anything before I go?”

 

“My parents, anybody call them?”

 

“Yeah, someone from the station said that they called them, and that they were catching the next plane here.”

 

Jensen’s eyes started to flutter open and closed. “Than – thank you, Jared.”

 

He smiled. “You’re welcome. Get some rest. I’ll be in to check on you later.”

 

~

 

Jared entered the waiting room. There were several cops, Chris and Steve, and a handful of other people who must have been some of Jensen’s friends, because when Steve practically shouted “Jared!!” when he entered the room, everyone else stood and headed toward him.

 

“How is he?” Steve asked.

 

“He’s good. He’s awake, off and on. He should be getting into a room within the hour.”

 

“Doc?” one of the police officers spoke up. He was an older man with short close-shaven gray hair. “Jensen is my partner. I was there with him when he got shot. He looked pretty…” the man cleared his throat. “He looked pretty bad, you sure he’s gonna be alright?”

 

“He should make a full recovery. It’ll be a little tough at first with his shoulder wound. The bullet nicked his bone, so he’ll need therapy – but I have no reason to think he won’t be back to his old self in a few months.”

 

There was a deep, collective sigh throughout the room. One female officer laughed slightly and then burst into tears.

 

Jared frowned at the woman’s outburst; she was overly distraught, like a girlfriend. Jensen’s partner leaned in and whispered “Jensen’s best girlfriend, serious fag hag.”

 

“Ahh,” Jared nodded. “I have one of those myself.”

 

~

 

Jared knocked on the door to Jensen’s room and entered when Jensen piped out a “Yeah?”

 

“Hi,” he said smiling. “How are you feeling today?” Jared asked him. There were two older people sitting in the room with Jensen, had to be his parents.

 

“I’m good. Ready to go home! When you letting me outta here?”

 

“Baby,” the woman sitting right beside the bed said as she brushed the hair back off of his forehead. “You need to take it easy, the Doctor will let you out of here when you’re ready. You shouldn’t overdo it.”

 

“I’m not overdoing it, Mom. I can walk without crutches, and I have good movement with my shoulder. I wanna go home!”

 

Jared chuckled. “I just talked to the physical therapist. She said that you have almost full mobility back in your shoulder, so I don’t see any real need to keep you here much longer. You’re still carrying a fever, though. As soon as we get that under control, I’ll let you out of here.”

 

“I can go home with a fever. Please Jared? I don’t like hospitals, and I’ve been here for two fuc – uhhh, two friggin' weeks. I wanna go home!”

 

“If you had someone –“

 

Jensen sat up a little straighter and interrupted him. “Mom, could you and Dad excuse us for a moment? I need to talk to the Doc here in private.”

 

“Sure sweetheart,” she smiled, standing and kissing him on the forehead.

 

As soon as the door closed, Jensen looked up at him. “You were going to say ‘if you had someone to take care of you’ weren’t you?”

 

“Yeah, I was,” Jared said, sitting down on the bed. “Look, I know you feel fine. But you lost a lot of blood. And you might be able to walk by yourself, but standing for a long period of time won’t be easy, not to mention that you probably couldn’t do it anyway. You’ll need help bathing, because you are not going to be able to lift that leg into the tub without putting a lot of strain on your shoulder. You have a fever, which could mean infection…”

 

“STOP TALKING!" Jensen interrupted. “I’ll hire a nurse, or find someone. But dude, do NOT say that shit in front of my Mother!! I love her, but I don’t want her moving in with me. She’d actually think that it was alright to come into the bathroom and give me a bath, for God’s sake!”

 

Jared threw his head back and laughed. “Alright, I’ll keep my mouth shut around your Mother. Do you have someone else who can come stay with you for a few weeks? Maybe Chris or Steve?”

 

“Naw, they left to go to England for some shows.”

 

“Any other friends?”

 

“Not any that I’d feel comfortable asking that of. I mean, I suppose that I could ask Gracie to do it, but hell…she’ll practically molest me.”

 

“Your cop friend? The fag hag?”

 

Jensen laughed. “See you met my partner, Carl. He always calls her that!”

 

“Yeah, seemed like a good guy.”

 

“He is. He’s the best. Been my partner since I came onto the force. He was pretty pissed at me when I applied to homicide.”

 

“Oh, really? That’s awesome! Did you get the job?” 

 

“I haven’t heard yet. Don’t get me wrong, Carl wasn’t pissed pissed. Just mad that I’m going to the “dark side” of the force.”

 

“Well, I hope you get it.”

 

“Yeah, me too. There are a lot of other guys trying who have been on the force for years, and have more experience than I do. I’m only 29, so I probably won’t get it. But I can hope, ya know?”

 

“Hey,” Jared said suddenly. “I have an idea for your problem with help.”

 

“Yeah, my Mom?” Jensen said pained. “Cause there isn’t anybody else that I can ask.”

 

“I’ll come do it.”

 

“What?” Jensen frowned.

 

“I’ll come stay with you for a few weeks. I have a lot of vacation accrued. Hell, I didn’t even take any time off last year – I have something like 37 days of time off just waiting for me.”

 

“Jared, that’s – amazing for you to offer that to me, but we didn’t exactly get along when we first met.”

 

“We’re getting along now, wouldn’t you say?” he smiled at Jensen.

 

“Well yeah, but…”

 

“But nothing. It’s me seeing you naked--which by the way, I already have--or your Mom dude, you pick!”

 

“Why would you do this? I mean, you don’t even know me.”

 

“Maybe I’d like to get to know you. And besides, I wouldn’t want my Mother trying to bathe me either.”

 

Jensen laughed. “I can’t expect you to do –“

 

“It’s a done deal, I’m coming over after I release you tomorrow. Now then, I’m going to go talk to my boss and tell him I need the time off.”

 

Jared simply stood and walked out of the room before Jensen could continue to argue.

 

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

“Dude, I’m not an invalid!” Jensen growled as Jared was wheeling him out of the hospital.

 

“Oh, stop bitching. You should enjoy it…and besides, you’re getting pushed down the hall by the most eligible doctor in this hospital!”

 

“Big head much?” Jensen grumbled.

 

“Actually my whole cock is big, but that’s beside the point…” Jared huffed in Jensen’s ear. He grinned when Jensen shivered from his hot breath tickling his neck.

 

“Asshole.”

 

“Why are you in such a mood? I mean, I’m letting you out of the hospital – it’s what you wanted, right?”

 

“My leg hurts, and…” Jensen sighed hard and folded his arms across his chest.

 

“And…what?” Jared asked as he pushed Jensen out of the doors into the warm California air.

 

“My Mom and Dad – they just piss me off. Said that I shouldn’t be allowing you to come over to my house. That I’m falling into that whole ‘I’m in love with my Doctor thing because he saved my life’ crap. They don’t believe me that we knew each other before. So I yelled at them to stay out of my love life, and they left.”

 

“Your love life?” Jared grinned as he walked around in front of the wheelchair to help Jensen stand and get into his Explorer.

 

“I told you that she thinks I’m in love with you.”

 

“Are you?” Jared smirked.

 

”No. I don’t even know you. I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’re cute and all, and I’d like to…” Jensen paused a moment. “You know what? I’m gonna stop talking right now. AND, I can stand up and get into your car on my own,” he snapped, swatting Jared’s hands away.

 

Jared only laughed and pulled the wheelchair out from under him when he stood up. Jensen lifted his good leg to get into the car, all his weight on his injured one. His knee buckled, but Jared was right behind him, grabbing him around the waist.

 

"You alright?" Jared asked, his mouth right by Jensen's ear, his hands around Jensen's waist.

 

Jensen shivered under his touch. "Yeah, I guess I need some help, huh?" he laughed.

 

"Hence me coming home with you," Jared answered as he helped Jensen get into the car. "You ok?" 

 

Jensen's eyes were closed tight, pain coursing through his leg, but he nodded. Jared closed the door and ran around to the driver's side and got in.

 

~

 

Jared pulled into the driveway of a nice one-story ranch house. "Nice," Jared smiled. "I like it."

 

"I'm sure it's not as nice as your place...but it's mine," Jensen smiled.

 

"Will you quit that? Just because I'm a surgeon doesn't mean I'm rolling in the dough. I live in a condo."

 

"Oh," was all Jensen could think of to say.

 

~

 

Jared got Jensen inside, having to pull Jensen's arm up and around his shoulder as Jensen's knees buckled at the door before they got inside. 

 

He walked him over to the sofa and eased him down. "I don't want you getting up unless you have to pee, understand? That's twice that you've almost collapsed. You're already overdoing it. The rest of the day... you're on the sofa, laying down with your legs propped up. Alright?"

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I hear ya."

 

"Do you have any extra blankets?"

 

"Jared, I don't need a blanket around me!"

 

"Yeah, you do. You have a fever, you need to take it easy and keep warm and..."

 

"In the hall closet by my bedroom, there's extra blankets in there MOM," Jensen interrupted.

 

Jared only snorted out a laugh and headed down the hallway.

 

When he returned, Jensen was sitting up. "What are you doing?"

 

"I'm gonna watch daytime television??" Jensen snidely remarked. "Dr. Phil comes on in half an hour. Today's show is about over protective doctors. I thought it sounded good."

 

"Ha-ha, now on your back."

 

Jensen's lips broke into a seductive but playful smile. "But Doctor, I barely know you!!"

 

Jared raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Believe me, when I fuck you, you're gonna be all nice and healed from surgery so that you can wrap those legs around my back," Jared grinned as he opened up the blanket. "So, legs up on the sofa. Now."

 

Jensen turned; stretching out on the couch, and Jared covered him up, tucking the blanket around his body. "Who says I'll let you fuck me?"

 

Jared huffed out a laugh. "I do. I always get what I want."

 

"And you want me?"

 

"I thought that was obvious."

 

"Well, you know...I'd never fuck someone that I'd never even kissed."

 

Jared stopped tucking the covers around him, his body already poised over Jensen's slightly smaller frame. Jensen reached up, grabbing Jared's shirt, pulling him closer. "Don't you want to kiss me Doctor?"

 

"Why is it when you call me Doctor it sounds so..."

 

One good yank, and Jensen was pressing his lips to Jared's. When Jensen pressed his tongue against Jared's lips - he was lost. Lost in the taste of Jared's mouth. It was like eating a snocone on a hot summer day. 

 

Jared pulled away. "...dirty?" Jared finished. "You know, you're not making this very easy on me."

 

Jensen chuckled. "Yeah, better not keep that up or we'll end up stretched out on this couch, ripping open my stitches."

 

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

 

Jensen moved to sit up straighter and winced. "You want some of your pain medication?" Jared asked, pulling the bag from the hospital toward him and looking through it.

 

Jensen shook his head. "No, it's not that bad."

 

"Yeah, it is. You're all wincy looking. You don't need to sit there acting all tough and be in pain." Jared opened the bottle of medicine and poured two pills in his hand, giving them to Jensen. "I'll go get you some water."

 

"I'd rather have a beer!" he called out to Jared as he left the room.

 

In the kitchen, Jared opened the fridge - looking to see if he had bottled water, which he did. He pulled out two bottles, foregoing the beer and headed back to Jensen's side.

 

"No beer?" Jensen pouted.

 

"No, no beer. Not with this kind of medication. Now be a good boy and take both of those pills."

 

Jensen snorted and popped the pills in his mouth and drank back some water. "Good boy?"

 

Jared only smiled and sat down on the floor beside Jensen. "So, since we're all civil now, why don't you tell me about yourself."

 

"You know, I have chairs and stuff, you don't have to sit on the floor."

 

"I don't wanna shout across the room. I'm good. Now tell me about yourself."

 

"What do you wanna know?"

 

Jared chuckled. "You don't like talking about yourself do you?"

 

"Not really."

 

"All right, um - what made you decide to become a cop?"

 

"When I was a little boy, I got lost. My mom took me to this flea market place. It was really huge, out in the open, spread out over three blocks. I wandered off. I remember being so scared. I was crying and calling out for my mom. I ended up sitting down on the curb and just bawled. This police officer came up to me and picked me up and told me not to cry, that he'd help me find my mom. He made me feel safe, ya know? From that moment on, I wanted to be a cop."

 

"How old were you?"

 

"Five."

 

"I bet your mom was scared to death, not being able to find you."

 

"Yeah, up until I actually became a cop, she said she hadn't ever been so scared in her life."

 

"Can I ask you something personal?" Jared asked.

 

"You've seen me naked, I think that I can answer a personal question," Jensen laughed.

 

"When you were brought into the ER, you asked me to tell your father that you were sorry to be such a disappointment. Why are you a disappointment to him? Is it because you're gay?"

 

"Yeah. He still won't acknowledge it. I ever bring a man home to meet them; I don't know what will happen. He doesn't really treat me any different than before I told him I was gay, it's like he acts like it never happened. I guess that he just can't accept that his son is a fag."

 

Jared reached up and lightly caressed the side of his face. "I'm sorry. That's gotta be hard for you. My folks didn't like it at first. My mom cried for days...but now, they don't mind it so much." Jared smiled when Jensen leaned into his touch. He found himself wondering if had he never had anyone show him true love and affection, if all he had ever had were short relationships and one-nighters.

 

"God, you are so beautiful," Jared said without realizing he was talking out loud.

 

Jensen scoffed.

 

"What? You honestly don't know how gorgeous you are? I mean, damn!"

 

Jensen shook his head and looked down. It wasn't a shake in answer to his question; it was a 'yeah right' type of shake.

 

"I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you. That night in the restaurant, when I came in there and saw you, I was nervous that you'd never give me the time of day."

 

"And then I was a dick to you. But I honestly forgot that you were a doctor. And after what Steve said to me, I was just all defensive and lashed out at you to make myself feel better."

 

Jared frowned. "What did Steve say?"

 

"Oh, it was nothing."

 

"No, it's not nothing. What did he say?"

 

"I called him to see if he knew where you were, and he asked me if I thought you came in, saw me and left. So I got all paranoid and figured that was what happened, and started drinking."

 

"Remind me to kick his ass later!"

 

"Ah, let it go. He apologized to me."

 

"Well, I'm still gonna get him for that. And," Jared said, getting to his knees and leaning over Jensen's prone form, "for the record? I think that you are the hottest guy that I have ever laid eyes on, and I can't wait to get to know you better." Then he leaned down and kissed him. This time, it was much slower and gentler than their earlier kiss. Jared slid his hand down the side of Jensen's face, his thumb gently brushing circles on his cheek. This time, when their tongues met, Jensen felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. It sent a jolt of pleasure through his body that he'd never felt before. He whimpered into Jared's mouth, causing Jared to pull away. "What? You ok?" Jared asked him.

 

Jensen nodded. "Yeah. I just like how you kiss. I've never..." Jensen didn't finish - he just looked away.

 

"You've never what?"

 

"I've never had a kiss feel that good before," he said, his cheeks glowing red.

 

"I like kissing you, too," Jared smiled, standing and toeing off his shoes. He climbed over Jensen, taking great care to avoid his injured leg and arm and settled himself on the sofa beside him. "And I'd like to do it some more."

 

They laid on the sofa kissing and lightly petting each other's bodies until keeping his eyes open became impossible for Jensen from the medication he'd taken. Jared gently laid his head beside Jensen's on the sofa pillow and draped his arm over his waist, closing his eyes. Both men drifted off to sleep, their bodies pressed against each other. One man felt excited at the prospect of a budding relationship. The other felt scared and unsure, but ready to try.

 

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

The next day came around and Jared woke stiff and sore from sleeping on the sofa. He panicked when he noticed that Jensen wasn't there beside him.

 

He jumped up and walked back through the house looking for him, hoping that he hadn't fallen and ripped open his stiches. He got to Jensen's bedroom door and heard the shower running and muffled bitching. Jared pushed the door open and walked into the bedroom; he knocked on the bathroom door. "Jen? You ok?"

 

"NO, I AM NOT OK," he growled. Jared pushed the door open to find Jensen sitting on the edge of the tub with a towel across his lap.

 

Jared crouched down in front of him. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

 

"I went to get in the shower, I tried to lift up my leg and get in, and..." Jensen sighed, his face turning pink. "So I tried to step in with my good leg, and then the my bad one gave - it's just...I feel fucking usless! I can't even take a fucking shower - what good am I?"

 

Jared stood up and pulled the shower curtain open and stopped the shower and pulled the stopper in the tub, letting it start filling with water. "Alright, what we're gonna do is, you're gonna get up and I'm gonna help you step into the tub, and you're gonna sit down on the edge with your feet in the water - I'll help you out, ok?"

 

"I can bathe myself."

 

"No, you can't be leaning down to the water and putting all that stress on your stitches that are only two weeks old. And you can’t just soak in the tub with them either. Besides that, it'll hurt and you know it will. I'm doing it, so just shut up and deal, ok?"

 

Jared helped Jensen stand and held his waist as he stepped into the tub with his good leg. Jared placed his hand under Jensen's injured leg and lifted it up to get him in the tub. He put the towel on the edge for him to sit on. "Nice ass," Jared grinned. He held back the urge to pinch or bite him.

 

"Jerk!" Jensen said blushing as he sat down.

 

Jared pulled off his socks and rolled up his pants and stepped in the tub with one foot, straddling it. He wet and soaped the washcloth and raised his eyebrows. "Do you want me to..." Jensen yanked the cloth out of his hands and started to wash his body.

 

"Do you even know how embarrassing this is?"

 

"You didn't mind the baths at the hospital when the nurses came in to do it."

 

"Yeah, well the nurses weren't..."

 

"Weren't what?" Jared asked when Jensen didn't finish his sentence.

 

"Hot."

 

Jared grinned. "Oh, so you don't want to get wood from me bathing you then?"

 

"You sure think a lot of yourself," Jensen smirked.

 

"Nothing wrong with having confidence," Jared said, taking the cloth from him, rinsing it out and soaping it up again. He reached down and started to wash Jensen's legs, rubbing the cloth up his thigh.

 

"Dude..." Jensen jerked slightly when Jared got a little to close to the jewels.

 

Jared leaned in close, pressed his lips to Jensen's ear. "It's alright. I'm gonna take good care of you," he said, his voice low and sexy. He let the cloth slide across his crotch, his fingers touching his cock lightly as he swiped it over the sensitive flesh.

 

Jensen shivered at Jared's touch. "Jared," he whispered.

 

"It's ok," Jared whispered as he let the washcloth fall in the water. "I got ya," he said leaning in to capture Jensen's lips as his hand wrapped around his hard cock.

 

He slowly slid his hand down the rigid flesh, his thumb swiping across the head. Jensen turned his body slightly and leaned against Jared’s body, his head against Jared’s shoulder.

 

“So beautiful,” Jared whispered, his lips licking and sucking the tender skin between neck and shoulder as he sped up his hand, twisting just underneath the crown. “Come for me,” he told him. 

 

Jensen gasped Jared’s name as his body began to shake. With his free hand, Jared pulled Jensen to his mouth and started kissing him, his tongue flicking into his mouth fast and dirty. 

 

Jensen’s moans filled the small room as he tore his lips away from Jared’s mouth and came with a strangled cry, his back arched, shoulders pressed against Jared’s body.

 

Jared pulled his face back again and gently kissed him. “You ok?”

 

“I might need a minute,” Jensen laughed. “I uh – why’d you…Jared, I’m not good at this sort of thing.”

 

“What? Sex? From the way you just came, I’d say that you were very good at it,” he smiled.

 

“Relationships. I don’t do relationships. They’re messy and a hassle and...” Jensen stood up – a little to quickly, because he swayed. Jared stood and captured his waist and stepped out of the tub, holding on to Jensen as he stepped out. Jared wrapped a towel around him and stuck his finger under Jensen’s chin. 

 

“No relationship is easy Jensen. They’re hard, they take work – and it’s something that I want to pursue with you. Don’t slam the door on me because you’re afraid.”

 

Jensen moved around him and went into the bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed and put his hands over his face, his elbows on his knees.

 

He felt the bed dip as Jared took a seat beside him. “We can take things as slow as you want Jensen,” Jared said leaning over and placing his chin on Jensen’s shoulder. “But don’t push me away…just give me a chance. That’s all I want.”

 

“I want to…but there are things about me – that...” Jensen let out a small quiet laugh and shook his head, “...that would....”

 

Jensen’s words were cut off from Jared pressing his lips against his. He pulled away. “I got the impression that you wanted to try last night – try us. What changed?”

 

“I told you – I don’t do well in relationships. I’ll end up hurting you before…”

 

“Before I hurt you? That’s what you were gonna say, huh?”

 

Jensen nodded. 

 

“Who says I’ll hurt you?” Jared said quietly as he stroked Jensen’s short bangs from his forehead.

 

“They always do.”

 

“I’m not everybody else Jensen. Don’t run from me because of your past. You don’t even have to tell me about it, not if you don’t want to. If you do, I’ll listen and I won’t judge you – I’m not like that. I want you to trust me. I want this Jensen, and I know that you are attracted to me, last night and just a few minutes ago proves that. Just – just let it happen.”

 

“You can have any man in the world Jared, anyone.”

 

“Well, I want you.”

 

Jensen smiled. “You’re crazy, you know that – right?”

 

“I’ve been told that once or twice on occasion.”

 

Jensen stood and walked slowly to the dresser and started pulling out clothes. Jared sighed and shook his head. These next few weeks were going to be tough with Mr. Hardhead. Jared walked up behind him and put his hands on his hips. “You know you should be using the crutches or the cane I brought home for you, right? You shouldn’t be walking around without them, or me to help you.”

 

“I’m fine Jared. If I feel weak or something, I’ll sit down. Quit nagging me already.”

 

Jared sighed again, but he didn’t move his hands from Jensen’s waist – not even when he tried to swat them away when he dropped the towel to the floor. 

 

“Get over it. I’m not letting go,” Jared told him.

 

Jensen bent over, his bare ass rubbing against Jared’s crotch as he was making to pull on his boxers.

 

“You’re just a tease,” Jared chuckled. Jensen stuck one of his feet through his underwear, a hint of a smirk on his face. “I can see you in the mirror you know,” Jared informed.

 

Jensen giggled.

 

“Jerk.”

 

That caused Jensen to really laugh. Good and loud.

 

tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

A few days had passed and Jared wasn’t sure that Jensen was doing so hot. He’d been insisting that he make it from mark A to mark B without any assistance, even when he went to his knees making his way across the house to go to the bathroom. He refused to use the crutches or a cane – and he certainly wouldn’t ask Jared for help to where he felt he needed to go.

 

Jared was awakened with a loud yelp coming from the across the hall on Jensen’s fourth day home. He dashed out of bed and into Jensen’s room. “Jensen?”

 

There was no answer and no Jensen. He heard the shower running in the bathroom; Jared walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. “Jensen? Are you alright?”

 

When he didn’t answer, he pulled open the shower curtain. Jensen was sprawled out in the tub. “Shit!” Jared exclaimed. He turned off the water and got to his knees. He lightly patted Jensen’s face. “Hey, come on, wake up Jen.” Jensen’s body gave a light stir. “That’s it, come on. Open your eyes for me.”

 

Jensen slowly opened his eyes. “Wha – what happened?”

 

“I don’t know, since you didn’t let me know that you wanted to shower. I would have been in here to help you…” Jared fussed as he placed his hands under Jensen’s arms and started pulling him to his feet. “Hang on to the bar,” he told him as he turned away to pull the towel off the rack. He wrapped the towel around him and held on to his arms as he stepped out of the tub.

 

“All right, lets get you over to the bed and dried off,” Jared whispered.

 

“I can do it,” Jensen insisted, but he didn’t try to break free from Jared’s hands.

 

“Yeah, I know you think that you can. But it’s quite obvious that you can’t, not yet. So just shut up and let me help you, ok?” Jared told him as he helped him sit on the bed. Jared went back into the bathroom to get another towel and returned to Jensen. He toweled Jensen’s hair, then down his neck and chest. Jared leaned around him and dried off his back and then pulled open the towel around his waist. Jared, not being embarrassed at all, dried off the rest of his body – then stood and pulled out clothes from Jensen’s dresser. He got to his knees in front of him and slipped socks on his feet. Then slipped boxers around his ankles and a pair of sweats. He stood and pulled Jensen to his feet and pulled up his clothes. “Sit back down for me.”

 

Jensen hesitated. “Jared, I’m sorry that I’m such a pain in the ass…I just got really dizzy and my leg gave. That’s the last thing I remember.”

 

“It’s alright, I’m not pissed or anything, man. But you gotta let me help you, that’s why I’m here. You can’t do everything for yourself yet. Just because you need help doesn’t make you weak – all right?”

 

Jensen nodded. Jared pulled a t-shirt over his head and pulled Jensen’s head down to look at the lump forming from where he’d fallen in the shower. Jensen hissed when Jared parted his hair to look at it. “Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you weren’t bleeding or anything.”

 

“I’ll hire a nurse or something to come in here, you shouldn’t have to be doing all this.”

 

Jared sat down on the bed beside him. “Did it ever occur to you that I want to be here?”

 

Jared leaned in and kissed him. “I want to be here. With you,” he quietly professed as he pulled away. “But, I am going to lay down the law: if you don’t start letting me help you, I will throw your ass back in the hospital so fast your head spins. Got it?”

 

Jensen smiled. “Yeah, I got it. Now how ‘bout you help me into the kitchen so I can get some coffee and something to eat?”

 

~

 

Jensen started to rely on Jared more, which pleased the hell out of him. He felt that it meant that Jensen was starting to trust him. He didn’t know who had hurt him so badly and made him have such low self-esteem, but Jared decided that he was going to be there for Jensen. He wanted Jensen in his life…and come hell or high water he was going to have him.

 

They had become more and more affectionate, but nothing more than gentle touches had transpired between them since the bath a few days before. Jensen was quite reserved at most of Jared’s advances. But this particular day, Jensen was the one to initiate the physical contact. He’d walked into the living room from getting himself something to drink and stood at Jared’s side. He propped the cane that he’d been using, since Jared would allow him to walk to the kitchen or bathroom unaccompanied if he used it, up against the coffee table. Jared looked up at him. “What?” he frowned.

 

“Stretch out on the couch for me – you know, put your back against the arm here.”

 

Jared turned sideways and stretched his legs out, setting the magazine that he was flipping through on the floor. Jensen smiled and reached between Jared’s knees and pushed his legs apart, sitting down between them, leaning his side against Jared’s chest, his head coming to rest just under his chin. Jensen snaked his arm around Jared’s back and the other came to rest on his chest.

 

Jared smiled, kissing his forehead. “This is nice,” Jared said, pulling the blanket off of the back of the sofa and tossing it over their lower bodies, then wrapping his arms around Jensen and holding him tight.

 

“I need to tell you some things about me,” Jensen whispered. “Things about my past.”

 

“You can tell me whatever you want to. I’m not going anywhere, Jen.”

 

Jensen took a deep breath. “It might change your opinion of me.”

 

“That’ll never happen.”

 

“I was eighteen when I left home and moved to California. I met this guy. He was great at first…he was so caring and concerned for me – wanted to help me out, didn’t want anything in return. It was awesome. I started looking for a job so that I didn’t have to live off of him and all that. But he seemed to not want me to work, kept telling me that I didn’t have to worry about that. Eventually he started wining and dining me, romancing me, telling me how beautiful I was and how much he loved me – and then we became lovers. He was my first – and I fell for him hard.”

 

Jensen took a deep breath and tightened his hold around Jared’s body. “That’s when everything started to go downhill. He started telling me that I was too stupid to get a job, too ugly for anyone else to ever want me – I was just a dumb young kid that went from my parents to him…ya know? So I believed him. I mean, I had lived for two years prior listening to my father talk up how great my brother was and what a ‘man’ he was for getting married and having kids…and then looking at me like he was disgusted with me for being gay.”

 

“Did he hit you?”

 

“Who, my Dad?”

 

“No, the guy that you were living with.”

 

“No, it was just the constant putting me down and making me feel worthless. But I loved him. At least I thought that I did. Soon, before I even knew it, two years had passed. I basically became a housewife for him. I cooked, I cleaned, did the laundry – put up with him and his comments and constant verbal abuse. Then I was at the grocery store one morning, doing some shopping and literally ran into Chris with my cart. He was leaning down looking at something on the bottom shelf, and I was looking at the list that Gary made out and I smacked right into him, knocked him on his ass!” Jensen laughed. “It was great. He was bitching up a storm. I must have looked scared to death, because he stood up and then apologized for scaring me. We ended up talking for hours – right there in aisle seven.”

 

“Sounds like y’all hit it off right from the beginning,” Jared smiled.

 

“Yeah, we did. He invited my girlfriend and me to come see his band play – this was before Steve. I figured that he’d freak when I told him that I had a boyfriend, but it didn’t faze him. When I got home, Gary was there and he was pissed to the gills that I didn’t have dinner waiting on him and shit…and he freaked when I told him about Chris. He didn’t want anything to do with going to see the band. So I waited until he fell asleep and I left and went to the bar.”

 

“I bet that went over good.”

 

“Yeah. Gary showed up there a little after midnight, drunk and pissed off. He made such a scene that it was ridiculous. He knocked over a table and grabbed me up like I was his child. I jerked my arm out of his grip and he drew back his hand like he was gonna hit me. Chris jumped on him and beat the living shit outta him. It was something else! Gary of course, told me not to come back to his house ever again. I freaked out. I know it’s sad that I did, but I had no money, no place to live, no clothes – nothing.”

 

“So Chris brought you home with him?”

 

Jensen laughed. “Yep. And the next day, Chris got up and called in to work, left the house and came back three hours later with all my stuff. It was great. He helped me get a job – got some college under my belt – and eventually I made the move to get into the police academy.”

 

“You’re so strong and confident when you wear that uniform, at least you were when you pulled me over.”

 

Jensen lifted his head and looked at Jared. “Oh shit, I forgot about that. I’m sorry – I –“

 

“No, don’t apologize. I deserved all of it. Everything you gave me the ticket for, I was guilty of doing – or in the case of the seatbelt, not doing. Of course I wanted to kick your ass when I paid a seven hundred dollar ticket!”

 

Jensen turned his head, laughing.

 

“Jensen? Why are you so confident in your job but not in your life? I mean – that was a long time ago. You’re just – “

 

“I don’t know,” Jensen interrupted. “I’m a good cop, I just suck at life and really suck at love. Look what falling in love did to me the last time. I've had a lot of - a lot of one night stands with people, Jared. Something to just make me feel something other than...”

 

"Jensen, I've been around the block myself a few times. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

 

"It's all I've done for a long time...I'm – I don’t know how to be in a relationship. I want to, but I’m afraid that I’ll just end up hurting you, and I don’t want to do that. You deserve better, Jared.”

 

“I’m gonna have to work on that self esteem issue of yours,” Jared said as his finger drifted up and down Jensen’s back. “I’m not backing down, and I’m not going away. You’re stuck with me dude, deal with it.”

 

“I don’t know Jared…”

 

“I – are you – is it…” Jared let out a frustrated sigh. “I want you in my life, I’m sure of that. Do you want me in yours?”

 

“I’ve got a lot of baggage, Jared. I mean, when I hear you tell me that I’m beautiful, or gorgeous…I hear lies and deceit. The lies that he told me, he…”

 

It was Jared’s turn to interrupt. He turned Jensen’s face up so that he was looking at him. “I’m not Gary, and I would never think that you were worthless, stupid or ugly. Ever. I look at you, and I see such beauty and compassion – and I think to myself that you’d never give me a chance.”

 

Jensen laid his head back down on Jared’s chest. “The bad stuff is easier to believe.”

 

That was the turning point in Jared’s life. That’s when he knew that he was in love with Jensen. He was going to spend the rest of his life, if Jensen would let him, showing him how much he was wanted and how important he was.

 

~

 

 

The next several days were spent with the two laying around in each others arms talking and listening. Jared held him when Jensen would let him, not pushing when he didn’t.

 

One afternoon they spent laying on the couch in another heavy make out session, and Jared slid his hands inside Jensen’s sweats and slowly jacked him off while kissing him gently and telling him how much he cared. He wasn’t too sure that he should tell him that he loved him yet. He didn’t want to frighten him, as they hadn’t really known each other that long.

 

When Jensen came hard in his hand, he wanted to return the favor, but Jared told him “That was just for you,” and he pulled him against his chest and held him until he fell asleep. 

 

There were several more make out sessions and a hand job for Jared…and one instance where they were fully clothed – Jared rubbing himself against Jensen’s leg and coming in his pants while his hand rubbed Jensen’s crotch through his jeans, bringing him to completion. Twice.

 

Buy the end of the week, they had decided together that they would definitely be trying a relationship, and seeing only one another - a revelation that practically had Jared standing up and doing the endzone dance. He managed to control himself – he didn’t want to be committed just yet.

 

tbc…


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen was having a good dream. Hot, wet lips wrapped around his aching hard cock. Jared's lips. His ridiculously shaggy hair tickling the insides of his thighs making him almost - almost laugh. 

 

His head was bobbing down faster and faster, his cheeks hollowing from the suction. Jensen pressed his head further into the pillow, biting down on his bottom lip. 

 

His eyes started to flutter open...no! He didn't want to wake up yet...he couldn't - he was so close. He tightened his eyes closed, grunting from the build of his orgasm, fighting the urge to wake up-not yet...not yet. 

 

He reached down, a few light strokes would do it, and he'd be there. 

 

His hand met a head full of soft, silky hair. Jensen's eyes snapped open and he lifted his head. "Jared!" he gasped as his hand tightened in his hair, his fingers twisting through the soft locks. 

 

Jared hummed around his cock and sucked him deep, his nose nestled in his soft musky curls. Jared swallowed once, twice...and Jensen came with a shout, his body jerking and writhing, his legs falling further apart. 

 

Jared swallowed down every drop Jensen's cock spurted, and he sucked him through the aftershocks of his orgasm. He let Jensen's over-sensitive cock slip from between his lips and slid up on the bed beside him. He rested his head on Jensen's chest and smiled. "Good morning."

 

Jensen chuckled. "You just woke me up with a blow job, and all you're gonna say is 'good morning'?"

 

Jared smiled even bigger and pressed his mouth to Jensen's. The kiss was soft and chaste, but hot all the same. "I wake you up with a blow job and all you can do is bitch that all I said was 'good morning'?"

 

"I wasn't bitching, just surprised is all. Why - what..."

 

"I think that it would be obvious by now...I sorta have this crush on you."

 

"Obvious, huh?" Jensen teased. "Yeah, I think I have an idea-you know, since I have one on you, too."

 

Jared rested his head on Jensen's chest, his finger drifting lightly over his stomach in small figure eight patterns. "How are you feeling? You know...the leg and all?"

 

"It's good. Not as sore as a few weeks ago."

 

"I can't believe it's been two weeks already. Time seems to have flown by."

 

Jensen sighed. "I know. Pretty soon you'll be back at the hospital working all those long ass hours, and I'll..." Jensen stopped talking. He didn't want to, couldn't, put his heart out there and say 'I'll probably never see you again'. He liked Jared. He loved him.

 

"And you'll be back at a job where you could get shot and killed."

 

"What the hell is that...” Jensen started hotly. 

 

"I'm sorry," Jared interrupted. "That wasn't fair. I just...I hate it that you're putting your life in danger. I care about you, and I don't ever want to see you get hurt and almost die like you did a month ago. That's all."

 

"Yeah. I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to be selfish, complaining about your job."

 

"Selfish? What do you mean?"

 

"Me worrying about your long hours and that Iwontgettoseeyou," his last words coming out quickly.

 

Jared lifted his head. "You're worried about getting to see me?"

 

"Sorry."

 

"No! Don't be sorry. I'm glad you want to see me. And you're right...my hours are crazy. But something to remember, I work in the ER as a trauma surgeon. I'm pretty fortunate that I share that with two other surgeons. I work four twelve-hour shifts a week, unless I'm covering for someone. Sometimes my shifts run over a little, but not all the time. That gives us three days together."

 

"If I get that job on homicide, I won't be on the street in a squad car with such shit hours all the time. I hope," Jensen laughed.

 

"We’ll work it out.” Jared assured him. “ Jensen? I want you..."

 

"You want me to what?"

 

"No, just, I want you. That's all - just you."

 

"I think that you need glasses, and maybe a CAT scan."

 

Jared moved over top of Jensen, straddling his waist. He caressed the side of Jensen's face gently with the pads of his fingertips. He kissed the spot that his fingers had just grazed. "You're so beautiful," he whispered. His fingers slid slowly down Jensen's neck, his lips following. "So fucking gorgeous that I want to taste every single inch of you."

 

Jensen arched up when Jared's mouth sucked on his nipple, his hands pulling on the side of Jared's face, pulling him back to his mouth. Their lips met. Jared moaned into his mouth, he craved, loved the way Jensen tasted. He was stretched out on top of him, his knee pushing his legs wide. Jensen spread apart beneath him, Jared settling himself against Jensen's body. Jensen reached down, pushing Jared's sweats down his hips. 

 

"Commando?"

 

Jared smiled. "Only when I sleep. But what about you? You were in the buff when I came in here this morning to get you up. Things were sort of - uh...standing at attention, and it looked so pretty that I just couldn't help myself. I had to see if you tasted as good as you looked."

 

Jared managed to shimmy out of his sweats and kick them off of his legs without hurting Jensen's injured leg. "Gonna make love to you Jensen," he said kissing his cheek, his lips caressing his nose, then down to his mouth. "Gonna show you what it feels like to have someone make love to you...not fuck you like you don't exist." 

 

"Why?" Jensen asked, his eyes swimming in tears. 

 

"Because I love you, because you're worth it. You're the most amazing man I've ever met in my life," he whispered against his lips, pressing in gently for a small chaste kiss. "You're wonderful," he added before diving back in, his mouth covering Jensen's, his tongue pressing inside. Jensen's body was shaking underneath him, Jared kept kissing him and whispering words of love and affection. "I've fallen for you Jensen. I'm gone, baby." His words were sealed with another kiss. "Gone."

 

Jared slid back down, hands ghosting along Jensen's flesh, followed by his mouth once again. He gently rubbed his fingers back and forth across the tender flesh above his hairline, then suckled on the skin until there was a large purple bruise. His cheek rubbed gingerly against the feathery soft curls at the base of Jensen's cock as his lips caressed the hardening flesh.

 

"Jared," Jensen whispered.

 

The touches and lips slid to his inner thigh, teeth nipping and tugging on his skin. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect," Jared smiled against his other thigh. Jared crawled back up Jensen's body and pulled the small drawer open on the bedside table and grabbed the small bottle of lube. He reached between Jensen's legs with slicked fingers and circled his hole. His middle finger slid in slow and steady, as he started kissing Jensen again.

 

Jensen arched off of the bed when Jared pressed down on the small nerve ending so deep inside of him. He was making quick, keening noises that were driving Jared crazy. He slid his finger out and returned with two, opening Jensen wider and wider.

 

"God, Jared...need - want you, please!"

 

"Don't worry, I'm gonna take care of you," he whispered as he positioned himself back between his legs. Jensen whimpered at the loss at first, but Jared pressed the head of his cock inside him, causing a slight hiss from Jensen. "You ok?"

 

"Mmm-hm, just...slow."

 

Jared pulled Jensen's uninjured leg up high on his waist and inched in, slowly pulling back and sliding in more with each small thrust. His mouth was covering Jensen's, his tongue thrusting in and out of his mouth, then slid slowly down his cheek to his ear. "I love you," he whispered as he slid fully inside his new lover's body. "I love you," he told him again as he looked down into Jensen's eyes.

 

Jensen tightened his leg around Jared's waist as he pulled him back down to his mouth.

 

Jared started to slowly rock in and out of Jensen's warmth, rotating his hips slightly so that his cock hit the spot with almost every thrust. Jared maintained control throughout their lovemaking, holding back the urge to slam into his body hard and fast.

 

Jensen was writhing beneath him, muttering 'Jared', 'God' and a few other words that Jared couldn't quite make out. But he reveled in the fact that he was creating so much pleasure for him.

 

"Love...I love you," Jared called out as his toes started to tingle, his balls tightening, and when he spurted his release deep inside Jensen, Jensen came too, with a loud grunt and a cry, his cock pulsing between their sweat soaked skin.

 

Breathlessly, Jared whispered "So perfect...mine. You're mine." His cock slid free with a wet pop and Jared collapsed onto his back at Jensen's side. 

 

Jensen turned to his side, his arm stretching across Jared's chest, his head coming to rest on his shoulder. Jensen pressed his lips against Jared's neck, and he whispered four little words that he never thought he'd say again to another person who wasn't family. "I love you, too."

 

Jared smiled and wrapped his arms around his body, closing his eyes, letting sleep draw in his worn out and well-loved body.

 

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: Thank you to everyone that reviewed. RL has just sucked lately, so I'm sorry that I haven't responded!  
I do read every single one of them tho! I swear!!  
I hope you like the next chapter!

~*~

* * *

Jensen was sitting in his house watching television. He had dinner in the oven to keep warm and was waiting for Jared to get off of work. He was still on leave for two more weeks for medical purposes, and then he'd have to speak with a psychologist before he could be let back on the force. He knew that he was fine, and Jared knew that he was fine...but he had to have that legal confirmation saying he wouldn't walk into the station and just blow away any person who was under arrest because he was suffering post traumatic stress.

 

Jared was due home in about twenty minutes, and had called to say that he wouldn't be late. 

 

Earlier, Jensen called his Mama to ask how she made her yummy batter for fried chicken and all the fixings to go with it. He wanted to do something special for Jared, and thought that a good home-cooked meal would hit the spot.

 

The front door opened. "Hey!" Jared called out.

 

"In the living room," Jensen answered. Jared came into the room and leaned down and kissed him. 

 

"Missed you," he smiled.

 

"I missed you," Jensen smiled as he leaned forward and kissed him again. "I love you," he whispered.

 

"I love you, too." Jared was grinning like a loon. Jensen was getting more and more open with him, and he couldn't be happier for it. Sure, he'd still flinch sometimes when Jared would tell him that he was beautiful or gorgeous, but he made a vow to tell him every single day until he believed it. "Jen?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Um - never mind," Jared said shaking his head.

 

Jensen reached up and put his hands on Jared's waist and pulled him down onto his lap. Jared fell heavily on him. Jensen slightly gasped from Jared's full weight against his leg. 

 

"Shit baby, are you alright? You shouldn't have done that."

 

"I'm fine, it just stung a little. I'm all right. Now," Jensen said. spreading his legs, letting Jared's ass fall between them. "Ask me the question that you wanted to ask."

 

 

“My Aunt is here on some business, and she called me today wanting to have dinner tomorrow. I want you to come with me, but you need to know that she is sort of – a bitch. She will not acknowledge the fact that I’m gay, and the last time I had a guy around her, she was polite enough, but not so much, if that makes any sense. I’ve had talks with her about it, threatened to not talk to her anymore if she doesn’t quit with her bullshit…and then my Mother steps in and gives the old guilt trip that she’s from a different time where men didn’t go out in public with their lovers, it was something that was kept behind closed doors, blah blah blah. I just want you to know that I want you there, but I wanted you to know what she was like.”

 

“Jared, I don’t think that I want to meet her. Not if she’s gonna act like that. I got enough of that stuff from my own family when I told them about myself. I’m sorry, but maybe I’ll get to meet her at some big family function or something. You’re not mad, are you?”

 

Jared turned his head back and kissed Jensen. “Nope, I’m not mad. Not at all, believe me, I’d get out of it if I could. Now then, what smells so good?”

 

“I cooked you dinner!” Jensen grinned wrapping his arms tight around Jared and kissing him on the neck. “Fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, steamed broccoli and a salad.”

 

“You did all of that for me?”

 

“Yeah, I hope it’s good. I’ve never made fried chicken believe it or not,” Jensen laughed.

 

“Well, lets eat, I’m starving! I haven’t had anything since 10 this morning but three Red Bulls and a Power Bar.”

 

Jensen sighed as he let Jared pull him to his feet. He leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. “You know that’s not healthy to eat, right Doctor?”

 

Jared smacked Jensen on the ass as he passed him going toward the kitchen. “Yeah, Mom, I know.”

 

~*~

 

Jensen picked up his cell and smiled. He’d been missing hearing his partner Carl’s voice.

 

“Hey man, how are you?” he asked.

 

“I’m good Jenny, how the hell are you? You feeling up to a drink man?”

 

“I’d love it, you come get me? I haven’t had anything to drink in a while, don’t wanna drive ya know?”

 

“I’m out front right now…so get your gimpy young ass in gear!”

 

“Let me pull on some jeans and I’ll be right out,” Jensen grinned. He threw his cell on the table and walked to his bedroom and changed from sweats to jeans and was out the front door in less than three minutes.

 

~

 

Jensen and Carl walked into Casey’s bar and grill and was seated quickly, to their astonishment.

 

“You been seeing that doctor I hear,” Carl jabbed Jensen from across the table.

 

“Yeah, so?” Jensen smiled.

 

“Seems good for you, you look good. Happy.”

 

“I am. He’s amazing. I never knew that I could – trust someone again. Ya know?”

 

Carl smiled. “Well son, you deserve to be happy.” Carl sighed. “I – uh, I have the inside on the homicide job. You wanna know?”

 

The waitress walked to their table. “May I take your order?”

 

“Double scotch on the rocks and a corona.”

 

Carl ordered a beer, a fried onion, stuffed mushrooms, and hot wings.

 

“I want a drink in me before you tell me,” Jensen said holding up his hand.

 

The waitress came to the table and set their drinks in front of them. Jensen drank his back quickly, setting the empty glass down on the table. “Ok, let me have it,” he said, chugging back his beer.

 

“Well, according to Taylor…he said that he heard Captain Martin on the phone talking to God only knows who, saying that you were a shoe-in for the spot. Congratulations kid.”

 

Jensen whooped out a yell and stood up; Carl stood and pulled him into a hug. “Thanks man. I’m gonna miss the beat with you, but you’ve known all along that I wanted to be in homicide.”

 

“Jensen, you’re like a son to me, and I couldn’t be prouder of you than I am right now.”

 

Jensen’s eyes started to tear, and he swiped at them with his sleeve. ”Dude, don’t make me cry!”

 

“Lemme buy you another drink, you pussy!” Carl laughed slapping him on the back. They headed to the bar, and Jensen looked across the room and saw Jared sitting at a booth. He started to wave and call out his name when he saw that Jared was sitting with another man.

 

Jensen audibly gasped. 

 

“Something wrong kid?” Carl asked. 

 

Jensen shook his head. 

 

“You look a little tired, go back to the table and I’ll grab the drinks.” 

 

Jensen nodded and headed back to the table. He sat down and could see the man who was sitting with Jared. He was a good-looking man, a slight bit older than Jared…but attractive all the same.

 

Jensen’s head was spinning, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Carl sat back down with two glasses and the bottle of scotch. Jensen poured the glass full and drank it back with out taking a breath, and then poured another full glass and drank it back just as quickly.

 

When he tried to pick up the bottle again, Carl grabbed it out of his hands. “All right, that was like eight shots, what’s up? You were fine a minute ago, now you’re all…moody and pissed off looking.”

 

“Nothing,” Jensen growled and grabbed the bottle and put it to his lips and chugged it down. Carl grabbed the bottle and pulled it away after three long swallows.

 

“Man, you’ll end up in the hospital, having that boyfriend of yours to pump your stomach so you don’t get alcohol poisoning.”

 

“FUCK HIM!” Jensen yelled, “FUCK EVERYBODY!”

 

He stood, and when he did, the table scraped across the floor and tumbled over. The entire place was staring at him. Jared saw Jensen and smiled, standing. Jensen turned and headed out of the bar, Carl following him. 

 

Jared called out his name and gave chase.

 

When Jared got outside, followed by most of the bar, including Jared’s date, he ran up behind Jensen and grabbed his arm. “Jen, baby…”

 

“Get your fucking hands off of me!” Jensen snarled. “You fucking bastard! You…I fucking trusted you!” he yelled pushing Jared away.

 

Jared stepped back toward him. “Jensen, what are you talking about?” When Jensen looked over Jared’s shoulder and saw the man who he’d been having dinner with, his eyes narrowed. Jared looked back and saw who he was looking at. “Jen,” he smiled, “you don’t understand.”

 

Jensen drew back his fist and took a swing at Jared, but being as the alcohol had already started to take effect, his swing was off, and Jared ducked. Jensen’s body swung around from the force of the punch he was trying to throw, so that he ended up with his back facing Jared. 

 

Jared grabbed Jensen around his waist, his arms captured under Jared’s so that he couldn’t hit him or get free easily. “Let the fuck go of me,” Jensen yelled, struggling against Jared’s hold.

 

Jared spun them around. “Baby, this is my brother – Jeff. He came up with my Aunt for a surprise visit.”

 

“Jeff, this is my boyfriend, Jensen.”

 

Jensen stopped struggling, bent at the waist and breathing hard. “Your brother?”

 

“Yeah, my brother. I can’t believe that you would think…”

 

Jensen pulled out of Jared’s grip. “Well what was I supposed to think? You told me you were going out with your old biddy of an Aunt, and then I find you in a bar with a hot guy!”

 

“I called you, and there was no answer. Then I called your cell…you didn’t answer that either. I was gonna invite you out with us.”

 

Jensen was looking down at the ground. He was embarrassed. Extremely embarrassed. Jared pulled him into his arms. “Don’t,” Jensen said trying to push him away.

 

“Oh, stop it. Come here,” Jared complained, pulling him back into another hug. “It’s ok. I’m glad to know that you love me enough to be so jealous.”

 

“Will you take me home?” Jensen said quietly as he wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist.

 

“Yeah, come on. Hey Jeff – gotta go.” 

 

Jeff nodded and followed Jared to his car. 

 

~

 

Jensen passed out in the car as Jared was driving them to his house. 

 

“Hey Jay?”

 

“Yeah?” he answered, looking at Jeff in the rear view mirror. 

 

“He always like that? Real jealous and try to hit you and stuff?”

 

Jared laughed. “No, he’s not. Not at all. It's just – he’s really insecure, and started to trust me, and he thought that I lied to him. Actually, I’m proud of him for standing up like that and taking charge of his feelings and wanting to punch me.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

Jared laughed again. “Trust me, Jeff. I would not stay in an abusive relationship. He doesn’t hit me, he wouldn’t have done it at all if he hadn’t been drunk. Just…keep your opinions about him open until you meet the real him. K?”

 

“Yeah, alright.”

 

Jared pulled up in the driveway of Jensen’s home and got out, leaving his car running. He came around and pulled Jensen out of the car, his arm around his waist, the other holding Jensen’s wrist that was up around Jared’s neck. “Come on babe, walk for me.”

 

“Slorrrry, don’t mean to be a plane.”

 

“You ok to get back to my house from here?” Jared asked Jeff. He nodded.

 

“Alright, we’ll get together tomorrow for lunch – I’ll bring Jensen over to meet you when…” Jared’s words were cut off by Jensen making a “bluhhhhuhhh” sound. “Uh-oh, you gonna throw up baby?” Jared asked him.

 

“Be sick!” Jensen gagged. Jared hurried him over to the grass on the side of the drive where Jensen proceeded to puke up massive amounts of scotch.

 

Jared got him inside and into the bathroom where he stripped him down to his boxers and cleaned him up. He crouched down in front of him and swiped a warm wash cloth across his face, which brought him back to consciousness again. Jensen grabbed Jared’s hands, “M’sorry,” he whispered. Jared kissed him on the forehead, stood and rinsed the cloth out and grabbed Jensen’s toothbrush. 

 

“You think you can get up here and brush your teeth?”

 

Jensen stood, a bit wobbly – but managed to lean over the sink and brush his teeth. Jared handed him a cup of water. “Rinse.”

 

Jensen ended up spitting the water on the counter top instead of the sink, eliciting a chuckle from Jared. 

 

He walked Jensen to the bed and tucked him into the bed. “Jay?” Jensen called out to him as he started to walk away. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Lay down with me? Know it’s early…but – “

 

Jared smiled and walked back to the bed. He toed off his shoes and pulled off his jeans and slid in the bed, spooning against Jensen. He threaded his fingers into Jensen’s and snuggled his face in the crook of his neck. “I love you,” he whispered.

 

“I love you too,” Jensen mumbled. Jared pulled him tight against his body and closed his eyes, thinking that Jensen was going to be mortified in the morning if he remembered what happened outside the bar.

 

~

 

Jensen opened his eyes when he felt the bed dip beside him.

 

“Morning,” Jared said, holding out a cup of coffee.

 

“I’m never drinking again,” Jensen moaned, sitting up and taking the offered cup.

 

“You should really drink a lot of water today, the alcohol dehydrates you, and with all the throwing up you did outside – “

 

“Yeah, sorry about all of that. And I’m sorry that I thought you were cheating on me.” Jensen looked down at the cup in his hand. “It’s been hard on me to start to trust anyone, the only person who has never let me down is Chris. When I saw you at that table with a guy, after you told me you were going out with your Aunt…I just – I lost it.”

 

“I’m sorry that it scared you. But next time, come and ask me, don’t get all commode hanging drunk and try to hit me,” Jared giggled.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that, too. I’m glad I didn’t connect.”

 

“It wouldn’t have hurt, you were pretty lit.”

 

“Yeah, I had like ten shots and a beer in a matter of minutes, that, coupled with the adrenaline rush of seeing you with another guy just pushed me over the edge, I guess.”

 

Jared leaned in and kissed him. “You feel like grabbing a shower so we can head to my house for lunch with my brother?”

 

“You gonna join me?” Jensen asked wagging his eyebrows.

 

“No, maybe tonight; we’ll be late if I get in there with you, and Jeff is leaving tonight.”

 

Jensen pouted all the way into the bathroom. Before he closed the door, Jared heard him say “And just who says I’ll put out tonight?”

 

tbc…


	9. Chapter 9

Jensen was leaning over the edge of the desk, trying to convince the nurse to page Jared for him.

 

“Dr. Padalecki is very busy tonight.”

 

“I understand that,” Jensen said as he leaned over the edge of the desk in his black cop uniform. “I just need to talk to him for a few minutes. Please?”

 

Just then, Jensen looked up and saw Jared walking down the hall. Jensen grinned and started walking toward him.

 

“Hey baby,” Jared smiled. “How’s your first night back?” 

 

Jensen reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled him into one of the empty emergency rooms. “I got it!” he smiled. “Carl was right, I really got the job in homicide!” he practically yelled as he wrapped his arms around Jared in a bear hug.

 

“That’s awesome!! I’m so proud of you and so happy!”

 

“Yeah, I have two more weeks and then I’m officially on homicide. It’s a fucking dream come true – I just…I’m so fucking excited that I …”

 

Jared grabbed him and kissed him fiercely. When he pulled away, Jensen stumbled slightly at the loss of his lips.

 

Jared grabbed his hand and walked out of the room. He opened a door and shoved Jensen into a small bathroom that was for hospital staff only, and closed the door. He pulled Jensen’s shirt out of his pants and began to unbutton it. Jensen, taking the hint, pulled the drawstring on Jared’s scrubs and pushed his pants down his lean hips. 

 

Jared pushed Jensen’s shirt over his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, and started on his belt and pants. Their clothes discarded, they both stood gloriously naked, one in front of the other. Jared grasped Jensen’s cock and stroked him to full hardness and then pushed him down onto the lid of the toilet. He turned his back to Jensen and started to sit, reaching between his legs and holding Jensen’s cock to his opening.

 

Jared sank down on him, leaning his back against Jensen’s chest. He turned his face and kissed him deeply as he started to lift and lower his hips.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Jensen panted. “Fuck…good – so tight.”

 

Jared added a slight rotation to his hips as he continued to raise and lower himself on Jensen’s cock, Jensen thrusting up as Jared came down on him. “God Jen, touch me baby…need you to t-tu-touch me.”

 

Jensen latched his mouth to Jared’s neck as one hand slid between his legs and started to massage his balls, the other hand tugging quick jerks on Jared’s rock hard dick.

 

“G-g-gonna come,” Jensen panted as he thrust up hard into Jared’s body. Jared moved his body from laying back against Jensen’s chest to sitting up in his lap and began to ride him hard and fast as his hand joined Jensen’s on his own cock, stroking him harder and faster.

 

Both men were moaning loudly, keening and panting. Jared pushed back against Jensen’s body and reached back, grabbing the back of his neck, pulling him to his lips again. 

 

Jensen cried out loudly as he came hard inside Jared, and the feeling of Jensen's hot cream filling him pushed Jared over the abyss, spiraling into the most amazing orgasm he’d ever had. He shouted out “Harder, fuck me harder!” before he realized the words left his lips.

 

He came spectacularly, coating Jensen’s hand and his own belly.

 

Panting, he laid exhausted and completely fucked out against Jensen’s sweaty chest. “That was the fucking best I’ve ever had, and I think that this is my favorite new position. Except maybe not on a toilet next time,” Jared breathlessly said.

 

Jensen laughed. “Yeah, next time, were sooo doing it in the chair in my office.”

 

~

 

They cleaned themselves up and dressed. When they opened the door to come out of the small room, there was a small group of doctors and nurses standing nearby who all started clapping and shouting. 

 

“Oh God!” Jared laughed, turning red. “This looks like an episode of Grey’s Anatomy!”

 

Jensen laughed. “Dude, tell me you don’t watch that show! There are much better things to watch on television on Thursday nights!”

 

“Come on, I’ll walk you to the car,” Jared said, blushing as they walked past his colleagues.

 

“You still coming to the bar later?” Jensen asked, pulling Jared against him.

 

“Yeah, I get off in three hours. I’ll shower and change and be right out. You’re still not telling them that we’re together, right?” 

 

“Nope,” Jensen smiled playfully.

 

Jared kissed him. “I love you, be safe.”

 

“I will, and I love you, too,” Jensen smiled at him and climbed into the passenger side of the squad car.

 

“What the hell took so long?” Carl bitched as Jensen was getting in. 

 

“Oh, shut up old man, is it my fault I can still get it up when the wind blows and you have to take viagra?”

 

Jared laughed as he walked back into the hospital and Jensen and Carl drove away.

 

~

 

“So, did you miss me?” Chris asked pulling Jensen into a hug.

 

“Of course I didn’t. It’s been quiet not having to listen to your big hick mouth for the last month!”

 

Chris still had his arm around Jensen’s shoulder. “You know you missed me, come on, admit it!!”

 

Jensen laughed and hugged his friend again. “Of course I missed you, you big pain in my ass.”

 

“How’s the leg? You doin' ok with it?” Chris asked, sitting down at a table and taking a drink of his beer.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Guess what?” 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I got that job in homicide,” Jensen answered smiling.

 

Chris jumped up and whooped out a yell, punching his fists in the air and dragged Jensen up into his arms once again and lifting him off of the floor.

 

“Put me down you fucking redneck!” Jensen yelped.

 

“I’m proud of you Jenny-boy!” Chris grinned, letting go of him. Steve walked up, brow furrowed.

 

“What the hell you doing dude? Thinking about dipping in the homo pool or something?”

 

“Jen got that job in homicide!” Chris gushed. Now Jensen had a Steve shirt as he grabbed Jensen and smooshed him tighter than Chris had.

 

~

 

“So, fill me in. What’s been going on here since we were in England? Anything new goin' on?” Steve asked.

 

“Nope,” Jensen smiled, shaking his head.

 

“Liar!” Chris said pointing at Jensen. “You’re seeing someone. I can tell. You got that look.”

 

“Look? What look?” Jensen said indignantly. 

 

“That love sick puppy look.”

 

“I do NOT look like a love sick puppy – that’d be…” Jensen stopped himself before he said ‘Jared’. He didn’t want to mess up his and Jared’s plans to fuck with them for a while.

 

“Who you dating? Because you haven’t been this pleasant since you had that steady lay, that kid a few years ago…whatshisname,” Chris snapped his fingers. 

 

Jensen huffed out a sigh. “Just because I’m in a good mood doesn’t mean I have a boyfriend. Lay off, alright?”

 

“Oh shit,” Steve said under his breath.

 

“What?” Chris frowned.

 

Steve nodded to the door. Jared had just walked in. 

 

“Jen, you behave, all right? Jared is here, and I don’t want a replay of the last time the four of us were together. I mean, the dude saved your life – right? You’re gonna be polite – k?”

 

Chris piped up, “Yeah, be nice. He coulda let your ass bleed to death!”

 

“Just because he did his job, like he’s supposed to do, don’t mean I have to like him!” Jensen snarled.

 

“Damn it Jensen – I’m warning you, if you start shit with him, I’ll kick your ass, and you know that I can do it, too! I might not be 6’ fucking 1’’ like your ass, but I still can take ya!” Chris growled.

 

Jared smiled and walked toward the table. Steve stood and pulled him into a hug. “Missed your ugly ass!” he smiled.

 

“Yeah, I know you did. I’m just that adorable,” Jared grinned. “Hey Chris,” he said pulling him into a hug, too.

 

Jared looked down at Jensen. He saw the longing look in his eyes, and he knew that neither one of them would be able to keep their hands off the other trying to convince Steve and Chris that they still didn’t get along. So, Jared smiled and reached out cupping the side of Jensen’s face and leaned down. “Hey baby, I missed you,” he said and kissed him. Jared pulled away from the kiss and opened his eyes slowly; Jensen was smiling at him. 

 

“I love you,” he mouthed. 

 

“I love you,” Jared mouthed back. Then both men turned to look at their friends. Steve’s mouth was hanging slightly open, and Chris was grinning from ear to ear.

 

“What are you grinning at, you dork?” Jared asked him.

 

Chris shrugged. “It just amazes me how right I always am!”

 

Steve stood and pulled Chris up from the table. “Excuse us, we have to play now…that’s if his big ass head will actually fit on the stage!”

 

tbc…


	10. Chapter 10

Six months later

 

Jensen was sitting at his desk in the police station. He was filling out the paperwork on his latest case. He hated paperwork…but to be on the homicide team? It was totally worth it.

 

His partner was pretty cool. He’d been introduced to her on one occasion before he’d gotten the job on homicide, and he’d liked her, so when he learned that she was going to be his partner – he’d been pleased.

 

“Hey kid,” she sighed as she plopped down at her desk that was right across from his.

 

“Hey, AJ – what are you in for, thought you were off today?” 

 

“Husband pissed me off, so it was either come in here to cool off, or come in here under arrest for shooting him.”

 

Jensen chuckled. “You ain’t even been married a year yet – how can you want to shoot him already?”

 

“Like you and Jared don’t fight!”

 

“We fight, but I haven’t wanted to shoot him just yet. Besides, we’ve only been together for six months – everything’s still new.”

 

“He get all moved in yet?”

 

Jensen nodded. “Yeah, he sold his condo three days ago, too. I love having him there with me, he’s just…”

 

The phone on AJ’s desk started to ring. “Detective House.” She listened to the caller a moment while staring at Jensen. He’d frowned at her once as if to say ‘what?’ but her face remained stoic.

 

“No, no – I’ll tell him. Thanks Ed.”

 

“What’d old Ed what?” Jensen smiled. Ed was the golden cop of the force. He was a desk jockey now, as a bullet in his back had injured him from performing his previous duties. Everyone on the force loved and respected the old geezer.

 

“There was a robbery at Federal Union bank. Guy went nuts, he shot fifteen people before someone got him.”

 

“He dead?”

 

“No, on the way to the hospital though. Jensen, Carl got shot.”

 

Jensen felt his stomach drop, his face was flushed, and he couldn’t swallow. “He’s ok though? Right?”

 

“He’s alive, but…it’s not good Jensen. He was shot in the neck. He’s on the way to the hospital, too…he’s –“

 

Jensen jumping to his feet cut off AJ’s words, and he headed out of the station; she stood and followed him.

 

~

 

They’d arrived at the hospital in about thirty minutes, which was a miracle in itself considering LA traffic. Jensen ran in through the emergency entrance and up to the desk. The nurse behind the desk was familiar to him. He smiled an uncomfortable smile and asked if there was any news on Carl. She’d looked at the small board and let Jensen know that he was still in the trauma room, but as soon as she heard anything she would let him know. As Jensen went to walk away, she said, “Um Detective?” 

 

Jensen turned back to her. “Yeah?”

 

“Have you heard from Jared?”

 

Jensen shook his head and frowned. “No, I try not to call him when he’s at work unless I have to, why? Is someth…”

 

“He hasn’t shown up for work today. He’s over three hours late.”

 

Jensen immediately pulled out his phone and dialed Jared’s cell. There was no answer. “Hey babe, uh – they said you weren’t at work, call me when you get this, I’m a little worried about you. I love you, bye,” Jensen finished by snapping his cell shut. He turned to look at AJ. “It’s not like Jared to be late – ever.”

 

“I’m sure that he’s fine. He’s probably stuck in horrible traffic.

 

“Yeah. Let’s go to the waiting room.” When they got there, the television was on ‘live news’. Jensen sat down and stared up at it. The newscaster went on to say that there had been a 14 car pile up on the I5 and that there had been several casualties already. One car was on fire, causing more difficulties for the rescue personal to get to the wounded.

 

“God, that’s awful,” AJ said. “I bet that’s why…” 

 

AJ’s words were cut off by a gasp from Jensen. “THAT’S JARED’S CAR!!”

 

AJ stood and walked closer to the TV. “I don’t know Jensen, there are a lot of those cars out…”

 

Jensen shushed her and turned up the television. The newscaster was speaking: “The occupant of the car was trapped inside for over two hours. Workers had to use the jaws of life to cut him free. He was only pulled from the wreckage just moments ago; there is no report on his condition.” The scene on the television changed to show the rescue workers pulling a unconscious Jared out of the car and onto a gurney. Jensen went to his knees, gasping for breath.

 

 

”Jensen – “ AJ said to him. “JENSEN!” she shouted. He snapped out of his daze. “Come on Jensen, we need to go see if he was brought here, or if he’s on his way here,” she said pulling his arm, trying to get him to his feet.

 

AJ got him to his feet and walked him back out to the desk area. “Jensen! We just got word from one of the EMT’s at the wreck site that’s all over the news. He recognized Jared! Oh my God Jensen, I’m so sorry. They’re on there way here.”

 

“How is he?”

 

The girl looked down, as tears fell down her cheeks. “I don’t know everything, but he’s hurt pretty badly. They said that he kept losing consciousness at the scene. I got his parents number from his file here and called them; they’re catching the next flight up.”

 

“You said he's hurt pretty badly, how badly? I mean what did they say?”

 

Just then the doors burst open, a gurney being wheeled in, and one of the trauma doctors that Jensen had met, whose name he’d forgotten, ran to them. 

 

“Oh shit Jared! The doctor grabbed his hand, and as they were running to one of the rooms, Jensen heard the doctor say “Jared! Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand! Jared? Let’s get him on the table, let’s get a full work up – NOW PEOPLE! MOVE!” he shouted.

 

Jensen walked down the hall and stood outside the door and watched in horror as they cut Jared’s bloodstained clothes away from his broken and battered body.

 

“Excuse me,” a voice from behind Jensen said. He turned around to see a young kid, probably about eighteen, standing there. “Are you Jensen Ackles?”

 

Jensen nodded.

 

“My name is David. I was at the scene of the accident. I’m a firefighter. While the crew was working on getting Jared out of the car, I had climbed partially inside to talk to him and keep him calm. He uh – he was in and out during the whole time they were cutting him out of the car. He asked me to get a pen and paper and write a letter to you.” Jensen blinked back tears as the young man held up a torn and tattered piece of paper.

 

Jensen reached out and took it from him and opened the letter.

 

_Jensen,_

_As you know by now, I was in one of the cars in the wreck on I5 . The firefighters are trying to cut me out of the car right now._

_I’m in and out of it, I think that I must have hit my head pretty hard on impact._

_Jensen, I want you to know that I didn’t feel alive until I met you. You came into my life and turned it upside down, in a good way. All I’ve had for years were a bunch of quick relationships or one-night stands. But when I met you, I knew. I knew that you were the one for me, my forever._

_I can feel it in my body – I don’t think I have long. If they don’t get me out of here soon, I know that I won’t be around to see your beautiful face, to touch you again and tell you that I love you. So I’m telling you now – you mean more to me than anything in this entire world. You are my love and my life, and I only hope to get to hold you again. But if I don’t, I need you to know that in the time we had together, I loved you a lifetime's worth. If it’s my time to go, I’ll die happy…I’ll die knowing that I was loved. Wanted. Cherished._

_I don’t want you to forget about me Jensen, but I don’t want you sitting at my gravesite wasting away either. You love me, but you need to allow someone else into your heart. You have so much life and love that you just take my breath away sometimes. Your passion and determination, you’re just amazing._

_You move on, and you find someone who will love you and treat you as you deserve to be treated. Don’t let me down. I’ll be watching you…I’ll be with you always._

_Love,_

_Jared_

 

The trauma room doors burst open, the doctor shouting orders of “call surgery and tell them we’re on our way..” But he stopped mid-sentence as Jensen was standing in the way of getting the gurney to the elevator. “Sir, I need you to move.”

 

Jensen stepped to the side and the gurney started to move again. Jensen reached down and stopped it. “Just a second?” he said to the doctor with questioning eyes. One of the nurses who recognized Jensen told the doctor that this was Jared’s boyfriend.

 

“Be quick,” he nodded. 

 

Jensen bent down, his face touching the side of Jared’s. He whispered in his ear. “Don’t you leave me. Don’t you dare!” He pulled back and kissed Jared on the forehead and whispered “I love you,” right before they whisked him away.

 

Jensen went to his knees. AJ ran down the hall and wrapped her arms around him as he sobbed into her shoulder, rocking him back and forth, whispering words of love and encouragement to him.

 

tbc…


	11. Chapter 11

Jensen sat on the cold floor a moment and then fished out his cell, handing it to his partner. “Call Chris, ask him to come down,” then he stood and walked out of the emergency doors and threw up. 

 

~

 

Jensen was sitting numbly in one of the waiting room chairs as AJ was pacing back and forth. She and Jensen had been partners for six months, and she’d taken to him and Jared quite easily. She'd spend some evenings with them, and was quite fond of both. She was worried about the looks that they were getting from the staff; it didn't look like things were going well. Her heart was breaking at the thought of what Jared's death would do to Jensen.

 

Chris rushed into the waiting room with Steve right behind him. He nodded at AJ and made a beeline for Jensen. 

 

“Hey,” he said stopping in front of his friend. When Jensen didn’t respond, he crouched down in front of him and placed his hand on his knee. “Jensen?”

 

Jensen blinked, tears spilling down his cheeks. He'd always felt safe and loved around Chris. He was his confidant; Chris was like his brother. "Chris? They haven't come to talk to me yet. I think that he's...what if he's...I won't live through it, Chris. I won't."

 

Chris stood up and walked to the desk and started talking to the young nurse there, demanding an update on Jared. Steve had sat down beside Jensen and put a protective arm around him, Jensen slumping down against his shoulder, silent tears still falling freely. Steve wiped his own tears away. Sure, Jared was his friend and he loved him, but he needed to be strong for Jensen.

 

~

 

The nurse that had spoken to Jensen when he’d come in walked into the waiting room with a doctor.

 

“Dr. Taylor, this is Jensen Ackles, Dr. Padalecki’s partner.”

 

Jensen stood. “How is he?”

 

“He’s holding his own. He’s stable right now, which is good news. His injuries were quite severe, and as soon as he’s out of recovery we’ll be putting him in ICU to keep a close eye on him. The next twenty-four hours are very crucial.”

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Jensen asked in a shaky voice.

 

“He’s in a coma,” he stated. There was an audible gasp that came from Jensen at hearing the doctor’s words. “He was bleeding internally. I removed his spleen and got the bleeding under control. He has a broken leg, and a dislocated shoulder. It’s the injuries to his lungs and head that are of concern. Seems from what I understand, the airbag didn’t deploy and he hit the steering wheel and windshield. There’s some swelling to the brain. We’ll be keeping a close eye on that, and if it doesn’t go down, we’ll have to operate to alleviate the swelling.”

 

“When can I see him?”

 

“When we get him settled into ICU, I’ll come down personally and get you.”

 

Jensen nodded. “Thanks doc,” he said quietly.

 

Jensen went back over to the chairs and sat down in the corner by himself. By this time Steve’s girlfriend Pam had arrived. She’d been out of the country for the last two months – in Paris. She was a guest lecturer at Le Cordon Bleu. She was a widely renowned pastry chef, and getting to go to Paris for something so prestigious was a dream come true.

 

"You should go talk to him," she told Steve.

 

"He's hurting. I don't...Chris is closer to him, maybe..."

 

"Maybe nothing, you need to go talk to him. You might think that he wants to be alone, but he needs his family. You are his family, baby," she smiled as she grasped his folded hands.

 

"What did I do to deserve you?" he smiled, kissing her on the forehead.

 

Steve walked over to Jensen and sat down beside him. He didn't say anything, just reached over and took Jensen's hand. Jensen took in a shaky breath, "I can't live without him, I can't."

 

"Hey, he's a stubborn ass, you honestly think that a car wreck is gonna kill him?" Steve scoffed. "I have faith that he's gonna be fine, dude. I really believe that."

 

“I – feel like this is all a dream, ya know? I finally found someone who loves me, really loves me - and now..." Jensen broke. He was freely sobbing. Steve turned sideways in his chair and pulled Jensen into his arms and held him while he cried.

 

Chris sat down beside Pam and sighed. "You know, I don't know that Jenny will be able to take it if..." Chris looked away, a single tear falling down his cheek. Pam smiled at him and pulled his face back to hers. 

 

"It's ok to cry and be afraid, Chris. Nobody is gonna think that you're a wuss if you do, ya know?"

 

Chris laughed. "I have a rep to protect."

 

Pam put her arm around his shoulder and hugged him. "You have a rep? I hadn't noticed."

 

~ 

 

An hour had passed when Dr. Taylor finally came back into the waiting room and got Jensen. He followed the Dr. to the elevator and stood in silence as he was taken up to ICU.

 

"I'm going to ask you to make your visit breif. He -"

 

"If you think that I'm leaving him, you're fucking crazy. He's my partner. He's my life! I'm not leaving him to possibly die alone. You and a fucking army won't get me out of that room," Jensen told him matter-of-factly.

 

Dr. Taylor sighed, and nodded. "If he has other visitors, I want them brief. All right?” Jensen nodded. “Now, he’s on a ventilator so that his lungs don’t have to work as hard. He has a central I.V. line in his neck, one in his hand. He has electrodes on his chest and head for monitoring purposes,” Dr. Taylor told him. “Just talk to him, let him know that you’re here. I fully believe that people in his condition can hear us. Go on in.”

 

Jensen walked around the Dr. and headed into Jared’s room. He gasped at the sight before him. Jared’s face was in many stages of bruising. His leg was in a cast up to his thigh, and the ventilator breathing for him was just downright un-nerving. He pulled the chair from the corner over to the side of the bed and sat down.

 

“Hey baby,” he said quietly taking Jared’s hand. “I’m here, I’ll stay here with you,” he whispered bringing Jared’s hand up to his lips and kissing the back of his hand gently. “I love you. You fight for me baby, you hear me? You fight. You can’t…” Jensen’s breath hitched as he spoke, tears once again falling down his cheeks. “Don’t you leave me - do you hear me? Don’t you leave me here alone.”

 

And with those final words, Jensen laid his head on Jared’s bicep, his arm laid gently across his waist.

 

~

 

Jared’s parents arrived in the middle of the night and were allowed to come in to see him even though it was way past visiting hours. Sherri was the first one that came in to see her son, seeing as there was a two-person limit in the room, and Jensen was asleep – his head still on Jared’s arm.

 

Sherri had not met Jensen, only spoken to him on the phone several times since they had become a couple. She entered the room and walked bedside, leaning down to kiss Jared on the forehead. “Hi baby, Mama is here,” she said quietly gently brushing his bangs off of his forehead. 

 

Jensen snuffled slightly, raising his head and looking at her. Sherri smiled and walked around the bed, Jensen stood and enveloped her into his arms, both holding the other as they cried.

 

~

 

Jensen had a brief visit with AJ. She had come to say a quick hello to Jared and then let Jensen know that Carl had died in surgery. To her surprise, Jensen had taken it quite well. He’d only nodded and looked back at Jared.

 

“Am I a bastard?” he asked. “That I can’t worry about that right now?”

 

AJ walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him where he sat and whispered a “No,” by his ear. “Nobody is going to judge you Jensen, and if they do, I’ll kick their ass! We understand that you – that the love of your life is laying here in a coma. Don’t you worry about it, and I know that Carl wouldn’t want you to. He would understand.”

 

Jensen smiled, “Yeah, he would. Thanks AJ. Would you let me know the funeral details? I’d like to send flowers.”

 

With a short nod, AJ left the room.

 

~

 

Jensen refused to leave Jared’s bedside except for a quick five-minute shower or bathroom breaks, at which time either Jared’s father or mother sat with him. Jensen knew that he was being selfish by monopolizing the room time, that would only allow one of Jared’s parents to be in the room also, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t leaving him. Period.

 

Jensen’s job allowed him to take a leave of absence, which in itself was good, because he would have just quit had they insisted on him returning to work.

 

~

 

On the third day, Chris had come in and told Jensen to go home and get a good nights rest and that he’d stay with Jared all night. He’d flat refused saying that he would sleep when Jared was better and at home.

 

He’d finally caved on the fourth day when he’d fallen asleep standing up. Chris maneuvered him over to a chair and told him that he was sleeping for a few hours if he had to resort to punching him in the face to get him knocked out. Chris swore on his life that he would wake him the instant that Jared even moved his big toe.

 

On the fifth day, Jared had been taken off of the ventilator, and the swelling had significantly decreased in his brain, so there was no need for surgery. But the fact that he still hadn’t woken up was of growing concern to both Jensen and Dr. Taylor.

 

Jensen wouldn’t allow the nurses to bathe Jared, insisting on doing it himself – and after the first nurse stood vigil and made sure that he was cleaning him properly; the nurses let him do it.

 

Jensen had just finished bathing him on the sixth day, and was about to shave him when Jared’s eyes fluttered open for only a moment. Jensen wasn’t even quite sure it had happened until it happened again. “Jared?” he said quietly. “Jay? Can you hear me baby?” he said a bit louder and hopeful. Jensen reached down and took Jared’s hand in his own, “squeeze my hand if you can hear me!” 

 

Jensen gasped happily when Jared’s hand tightened around his own. He reached over and pressed the call button telling the nurse to get Dr. Taylor in the room like NOW!

 

When he arrived, Jensen was still talking to him. “Open your eyes Jay, come on baby. Do it again for me.” When Jared’s eyes fluttered open again, Jensen smiled the biggest smile that Dr. Taylor had ever seen.

 

“Well, it looks like he might wake up for us today,” Dr Taylor said smiling as he opened Jared’s eye and flashed his pen light into his eye. Jared snapped his head away from the Doctor’s touch. “Hey Jared, it’s Paul,” he said taking Jared’s hand. “Can you squeeze my hand?” Jared’s hand tightened around Dr. Taylor’s hand and Jensen’s.

 

“So what do you think that this means?” Jensen asked hopeful.

 

“Him doing things on command is a good sign Jensen, it means that he’s understanding what we are asking of him, and responding to it.”

 

“So no brain damage – not that it would matter, he’s still mine no matter what…but – “

 

Dr. Taylor smiled at him. “You’re a good man Charlie Brown. But yeah, I would say that the chances of brain damage are low. It’s not to say that he won’t be confused a bit when he wakes, and he might suffer some memory loss at first, but I would say that all the signs are pointing to good news.”

 

~

 

Later that day, Jensen was sitting bedside in his usual post. He’d fallen asleep, his arms on Jared’s bed, his forehead resting on his hands. Jared opened his eyes and blinked, letting the room come in to focus. He turned his head and saw Jensen sitting beside him. He smiled and raised his hand, letting his slide along the back of Jensen’s head and down to his neck.

 

“Hey, babe?” he said in a raspy voice. “Jen?”

 

tbc…


	12. Chapter 12

Jensen moved his head slightly. Then he realized that someone was touching him. His head snapped up. “Jared?” he said groggily, his eyes filled with disbelief. 

 

“What…what happened? Why am I in the hospital?”

 

“You don’t remember?” Jensen asked his, his hand caressing the side of Jared’s face.

 

Jared shook his head. 

 

“You were in a car wreck. On the I5.”

 

Jared frowned. “I can’t…I don’t remember anything.” Jensen had pushed the call button letting them know that someone needed assistance in the room. When the nurse answered, Jensen told them that Jared was awake and that they needed Dr. Taylor.

 

“Don’t worry about not being able to remember it, the important thing is to concentrate on getting well and coming home to me,” Jensen smiled as he leaned down and kissed Jared.

 

A low “ahem” from behind them let them know that Dr. Taylor had arrived. He did the usual reflex tests with Jared, looked into his eyes, asked him his full name and other common things that were asked of a head injury victim.

 

Jared answered them all correctly, to Jensen’s delight. “Well Jared, you’re doing great for someone with injuries to the extent that you had when you were brought in.”

 

“So with all these questions, I must have hit my head pretty hard – you’re giving me the standard …”

 

“Of course you did, why else would I put you through that? I should have known better though. You’re awfully hard headed,” Paul interrupted, laughing.

 

Jensen was smiling brightly, holding on tight to Jared’s hand. Paul, seeing the excitement in Jensen’s eyes, told Jared that they would be running tests later, and that he would see him then and left the room.

 

Jensen picked up the phone and dialed a number, “Hey, he’s awake.” Jensen jumped, pulling the phone away from his ear as the person on the other line yelped. He laughed when he put the receiver back to his ear and the line was dead.

 

“My parents?” Jared asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry that they weren’t here, but it’s ICU and…”

 

“And they only allow a two person limit,” Jared finished his sentence.

 

“Yeah, and I wasn’t leaving. Period.”

 

Jared pulled on Jensen’s hand. Taking the hint, Jensen stood and sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his boyfriend into his arms. Jared could feel his body start to shake. “Hey, it’s alright. I’m fine, and before you know it, I’ll be home being a pain in the ass because I can’t get up and walk around.”

 

“I thought I’d lost you.”

 

Jared only held him tighter adding a slight rocking motion. Jensen laughed. “Here you are comforting me, and you’re the one who almost died!” he said, pulling away. Just then, Jared’s mother came running around the corner into the room and practically flung herself on her son.

 

She sobbed against his neck, her arm draped gently across his chest, the other at his side. “My baby,” she cried over and over. “H-how are you feeling?” she hiccupped.

 

“I’m alright Mom,” he assured her, hugging her back. He smiled when his Father walked bedside. “Hi Dad.”

 

His Dad leaned down and hugged him tight. “Wow” Jared mouthed, looking at Jensen as he embraced his Father.

 

~

 

Jared had been complaining that he was being aggravated by the constant scrutiny and care of all the nurse’s, so on the second day after he woke, Jared was pleased that he was moved into the regular ward of the hospital and out of intensive care.

 

By late afternoon after the next day, Jared was complaining that he wanted to go home.

 

“No, Jared. You are still too…” 

 

“Jensen – I swear to God if you say too sick to leave I’ll throw something at you!”

 

Jensen sighed. “This coming from the person who forced me to stay in the hospital for two weeks when I wanted to go home. And the only reason you ended up letting me is because you were coming with me.”

 

Paul chose that moment to come into the room and check on Jared. 

 

“PAUL! Please let me go home! I don’t want to be in here, I feel fine and I …”

 

“Doctors always make the worst patients,” Paul smiled. 

 

“Don’t give me that shit man, you know that I can go home. Come on!”

 

Paul sighed. “I’m thinking if, by Friday, you’re still feeling fine, and your vitals are all still good, I’ll let you go.”

 

“FRIDAY? Fuck Paul, it’s Sunday!!! Man, don't do this to me!"

 

"Sorry Padalecki. I won't give in on this. It won't kill you, I promise."

 

Jared sighed and flipped Paul off. Suddenly the door burst open and a young nurse rushed in. She sat on the edge of the bed and hugged Jared. "God Jared! I didn't know. I was in Barbados for two weeks," she sobbed.

 

Jared smiled and hugged her back. "Hey Natalie. I'm good babe, you don't need to get all freaked out," he soothed.

 

Jensen smiled and shook his head slightly. He'd met Natalie several times. She was Jared's best girlfriend, and his true fag hag. Perhaps a bigger one than his Gracie. 

 

Natalie pulled away from him and looked at Jensen and punched him in the arm.

 

"Fuck, for a girl, you hit hard! What the fuck was that for?" he complained.

 

"You could have had someone call me!!" she growled.

 

"Sorry," Jensen answered almost snottily. "I think that I was worried about Jared a little too much to worry about making a bunch of phone calls."

 

Natalie looked down. "You're right. I'm sorry," she said, flinging herself in Jensen's arms. He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

 

"S'ok, I know that you didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry that I was a prick. K?"

 

She smiled and nodded. "Jared, do you need anything? Can I get you something to drink? Anything at all?"

 

"Yeah, you can convince Paul to let me go home."

 

Natalie laughed. "Yeah, because Doctors listen to us lowly nurses!" she snarked, turning to leave the room.

 

Jared smacked her on the ass as she walked by. "HEY!! Sexual harassment!"

 

"I'm a patient, not a Doctor who's working right now!" he grinned.

 

Natalie walked by Jensen and leaned in toward his ear. "You need anything to help out, you know I'm here."

 

"I'll probably take you up on that baby, thanks," he smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

 

~

 

Thursday afternoon

 

"I want to fucking GO HOME!" Jared yelled. Jensen was pacing back and forth in the room. He was really pissed off at Jared at the moment. He had alienated everyone who tried to come see him with his foul mood. Even his parents went back to Texas the day before because he blew up at them.

 

"Jensen, I swear to God, if you don't help me, I'll get up and go myself. I'll call a fucking cab and hop all the way down the fucking stairs if I have to! I want to go home!" he growled. "NOW!"

 

Jensen stopped and turned to look at him. "Why are you being such a dick to me, Jay? I want you to stay so that we can make sure that nothing is wrong with you. I'm not trying to make you misre..."

 

"Well, you fucking are! I want to go the fuck home, Jensen! All these people fluttering around me is making me crazy!"

 

Jensen stepped back at the level of Jared's voice. He was full on yelling. The door swung open and Natalie walked in. "Jared, what in the hell is wrong with you?" she asked. Her English accent was thicker than normal...which indicated that she was really pissed. "I was in the loo and I could plainly hear you."

 

"I. Want. To. Go. Home." Jared enunciated. "NOW!"

 

“Well that’s not up to me, or Jensen, now is it? You better stop being such a dick. Or haven’t you noticed that your friends won’t even come to see you anymore?” she asked. “You’re gonna push him out the door if you’re not careful!!!”

 

With that she turned and left the room. Jared sighed and looked up at Jensen. He could see that Jensen had his jaw clenched and his eyes appeared to be darker than normal. “Have I really been that bad?”

 

Jensen looked away and said nothing.

 

“Wow. God baby, I’m sorry. I just – I wanna go home, with you. I don’t want to be in here anymore, I can’t stand it.”

 

Jensen turned and looked at him. “What if I bring you home and something happens? What if –“

 

“A lot of things can happen anywhere. You getting shot, and me getting in a car wreck are proof of that. Jensen, I know that you're scared because I almost died. I’m fine now. I’ve been poked and prodded and had every single test known to mankind done on me. Please, if you love me – you’ll tell Paul I’m leaving AMA. Please?”

 

Jensen sighed and turned to leave the room. 

 

“Jen?”

 

He stopped, but didn’t turn around. “Yeah?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” With that said, Jensen walked to the nurses station and asked for them to page Paul.

 

~

 

Forty-five minutes later, Jared was sitting comfortably in the passenger seat of Jensen’s car and heading home. Jared had immediately taken Jensen’s hand in his own as soon as he’d gotten in the car.

 

“I’m sorry. I know you’re pissed at me, and I really am sorry.”

 

Jensen didn’t reply. Jared squeezed his hand tighter. “I’m sorry that I’ve been a bastard the last few days. I’m sorry that I yelled at my parents, making them leave, I’m sorry that I was rude to Chris and Steve. I’ll call them all and apologize. But mostly, I’m sorry to you. I didn’t mean to be –“

 

“Jay, I’m only gonna say this once, ok?” Jared nodded at him, his eyebrows furrowed. “I know that you were frustrated being in the hospital. I know you wanted to come home. I’m over that now. But promise me something?”

 

“What’s that?” Jared asked.

 

“Don’t ever use that “if you love me you’ll do what I want” thing on me again. It’s not fair, and I don’t like it. You’re forcing me into something just because I’m in love with you, and it’s not fair.”

 

Jared brought Jensen’s hand up to his lips and kissed the back of his hand. “I’m sorry. I won’t, ok?”

 

Jensen looked over at him. “Alright. We’ll forget about all this – as long as you call Chris, Steve and your folks today.”

 

“I will. I promise.”

 

~

 

Getting Jared out of the car and into the house proved to be quite comical. He wasn’t very coordinated with the crutches, mostly due to his shoulder. Although it was back in place, using crutches still stressed the sore and painful area.

 

“Babe?” Jensen started as soon as Jared sat down on the sofa. 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Are you gonna be an asshole if I go get a wheelchair for you to use? I mean I saw how much that hurt you just now to walk in here. I know that it sucks, but it would be a lot easier on you if you would use one. At least for a few more weeks.”

 

Jared glared at him a moment, then his eyes softened at the sight of his partner looking down at him with love and concern draping his eyes.

 

“Yeah, ok. For a few weeks.”

 

Jensen smiled and leaned in, kissing him. “I’m glad you’re home. I’ve missed being here.”

 

“Me too babe. Me too!”

 

~

 

About an hour later, Jared was slumped against the couch fast asleep. He may have felt ready to come home, but it was obvious that the day's activities had taken their toll on him. Jensen pulled his feet, heavy cast and all, up on the couch and pulled a blanket down over his body. When he started to walk away, Jared said, “Lay down with me?”

 

“Why don’t we go to the bed, you can stretch out better,” Jensen suggested. 

 

Jared shook his head – more or less telling Jensen that he didn’t want to get up. Jensen crawled over top of him and settled up against his body, spooning his chest against Jared’s back. He nestled his face in the crook of Jared’s neck and kissed his skin, moaning softly. 

 

“I’ve missed holding you,” he whispered as he slid his hand around Jared’s waist.

 

“I’ve missed being held,” Jared answered as he laced his fingers into Jensen’s. 

 

Jensen inhaled deeply, his nose running gently along Jared’s neck. His breath hitched. Jared awkwardly turned over to face him, doing his best not to kick Jensen with his cast. 

 

“What’s this?” Jared asked, swiping his thumb under his eyes as Jensen’s had started to pool with tears.

 

“I just – I can’t believe that you’re home and you’re alright. I – I was so scared that I would lose you. I don’t think that I could have lived through that.”

 

Jared pressed his lips to his and kissed him deeply. When he pulled away he smiled lovingly at him. “I love you too, and I’m sorry that all of that scared you.”

 

“It’s not your fault, you didn’t cause the wreck.”

 

“Um – Jensen, can I ask you something and you promise not to get mad at me?”

 

“Yeah, what?”

 

“Why haven’t you told me about Carl?”

 

Jensen sighed and looked at him. “I didn’t want you worrying about me. You needed to focus on getting better and concentrating on yourself.”

 

“But he was your partner for a long time. You loved him like family. I mean, you didn’t even go to his funeral. Why didn’t – “

 

“You had just been practically killed in a car wreck, Jared. And after surgery you were in a coma. I wasn’t leaving you. Period. I think that Carl would have understood.” Jensen said slightly perturbed.

 

“You said you wouldn’t get mad. So just stop, ok? Please? I just…I know you loved him, and you haven’t talked about it, I don’t want it to eat at you.”

 

“I’m not ready to deal with it yet, ok? Please back off. I can’t – I’m not re-re-“ Jensen gasped in a sharp breath. “Fuck,” he whispered as the tears spilled over the edge of his eyes. He laid his head into Jared’s chest and tightened his hold on him.

 

“God baby, I’m sorry. I just thought you might need to talk about it,” Jared said as he lightly stroked his hand through Jensen’s short hair.

 

"I - it was to much to deal with when you were so sick. And then you got better and I thought if I ignored it, I don't know - maybe it wouldn't be real, ya know?" he said shakily. "I loved him. He was like a father to me. And to think that I'll never get to see him again...it's just not fucking fair."

 

"I think that everyday when you go to work," Jared said quietly. "I'm not trying to jibe you with a cheap shot or anything, but with your line of work, it's dangerous. Cops die every single day. It scares the hell outta me."

 

Jensen lifted his head. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to worry about me like that," he said trying to sit up. Jared tightened his hold on him.

 

"I didn't say that to make you feel bad, I'm sorry. But - HEY!" Jared said in a raised voice as Jensen struggled harder to get out of his grip. "STOP IT!" Jared practically yelled. 

 

Jensen stopped struggling and looked at him with swollen red eyes.

 

"What Jared? What do you want me to do? Quit? Being a cop is all I know how to do, and..."

 

"No, I don't want you to quit your job. Ok? That isn't what I meant. I'm just scared."

 

"Well, I'm sorry to be a burden!" Jensen growled as he finally broke free of his boyfriend's grip. He stormed off through the house and went into their bedroom slamming the door. 

 

Jared sighed hard and got up, grabbing his crutches and making his way slowly to the bedroom. He pushed the door open and peeked around the corner. Jensen was sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. 

 

"Sorry," he said under his breath.

 

Jared made his way to the bed. 

 

"Look, I know that it's tough living a life where you are a cop, and your mate is worried about you day in and day out. I wasn't bashing your job, baby. I really wasn't. But me telling you that I'm worried everytime you leave the house is just simple fact. I am. Plain and simple. I wonder every friggin' day if you're gonna get shot again. If some sick fucker is gonna actually kill you this time. I just – I couldn’t live without you either.”

 

Jensen sighed and turned to face Jared. “I’m sorry that my job scares you, but it’s part of me, part of who I am. I’m not quitting my job Jare, I can’t. I love it. And now that I’m in homicide, it’s not as dangerous. I’m there after the bad things happen.”

 

“Not when you close in on the killer and go after him.”

 

Jensen chuckled. “It’s not quite as NCIS as that. But yeah, there is a chance of danger. But if you look at it like this – if you weren’t heading to your job last month, you wouldn’t have been in that wreck on the 5, ya know? You take a risk everyday when you get in a car, or walk across a street.”

 

“I know that. And I’m sorry. I don’t want you to quit your job, ok? I don’t, I really really don’t. But that doesn’t mean that I’m gonna stop worrying about you.”

 

Jensen smiled and pulled Jared close, kissing him on the temple. “I wouldn’t want you to stop worrying about me.”

 

They stretched out on the bed and shared lazy kisses and gentle touches, then finally drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

 

tbc…


	13. Chapter 13

  
Author's notes: Thank you soooooooooooooo much for all the reads! And for all the comments!!

*please let me know what you think!*

Only one more chapter to go!!!!

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


* * *

"Fuck.Fuck.Fuck.FUCK!" Jared growled from the kitchen. 

 

Jensen sighed and rolled his eyes, getting to his feet and heading into the other room. "What's wrong?" 

 

"Nothing! I'm fine. Life is fine. Everything is peachy," Jared snarled as he sat back down in the wheelchair.

 

Jensen walked over to him and pulled the chair away from the counter. He turned him around so they were facing each other. He sat down on Jared's lap and kissed him. "Not a good liar baby. Now, what's wrong?"

 

"I'm tired of this cast. I'm tired of not being able to shower, I can't reach the top shelf because of this stupid fucking thing," Jared growled as he thumped the cast, "and of not making...we haven't..."

 

Jensen smiled. "You're upset because we haven't made love?" he asked seductively.

 

"It has been a month."

 

"Baby, you've been on so much pain medication, and fall asleep so early, I just thought that - "

 

The doorbell rang and Jensen rolled his eyes. "Interruptions! Here I was, getting all hard at the thought of fucking you into the mattress," he said getting up off of Jared's lap. 

 

Jared grabbed his waist and pulled him back down. "Don't answer it," he mumbled against Jensen's lips as he pulled him in for a sloppy kiss.

 

The doorbell rang again. "If it's Chris, he has a key. He'll just come in." Just then the front door opened.

 

"Hello?" Chris' hillbilly drawl sounded throughout the house. "Where the fuck y'all at, I know you're home. The car's in the drive!"

 

"We're in the kitchen," Jensen said standing up and walking to the cabinet, getting down three cups and walking to the coffee pot.

 

"Why didn't you answer the fuckin' door?" Chris asked as he came into the room.

 

"Because we were about to have really great wheelchair sex, but you know - some asshole fucked that up," Jared told him.

 

Chris laughed and spun the chair around to face him and leaned down into Jared's personal space. "Well, since you were such a dick in the hospital, suck it up! I ain't leavin."

 

"If you don't move, I will kiss you!" 

 

"Naw, you wouldn't. Jenny here gets far to possessive and jealous. He know's I'm hotter than he is, so he'd be all freaked out that his boyfriend kissed me, and everything would be a big ole fucked up mess after that."

 

Jared reached out and grabbed the front of Chris' shirt and pretended to yank him forward. Chris just slapped his hand away laughing.

 

"So, Steve and me are playing tonight. You gonna come out?"

 

"NO!" Jared said at the same time Jensen said "Sure."

 

"WHAT?" Jared asked as Jensen asked "WHY?" - both men looking at each other.

 

"Jen, I'm not going out in this fucking chair, and my shoulder still hurts too bad for the crutches."

 

"Baby, why not? Come on, it'll be fun."

 

"Yeah, pleeeeeeeease?" Chris made a point of pushing out his bottom lip and pouting. 

 

Jared sighed and shook his head. "I really don't want to go Chris."

 

"Why? Because of this thing?" he asked as he wiggled the chair back and forth.

 

"No. Yes. I don't know."

 

Chris smiled and turned around to Jensen, who handed him a cup of coffee. "Thanks, and you work on him today. Blow him or something - get his mood better and he'll be glad to go out tonight."

 

Chris winked and slapped Jensen on the shoulder. "Don't lemme down." And with that said, he walked out of the kitchen and out the front door.

 

"Did he just steal our coffee mug?"

 

Jensen laughed and turned off the coffee pot. 

 

"You just made that, you don't want any?"

 

"No," Jensen said, walking around behind the chair and pushing Jared toward the door. "I rather drink you."

 

~

 

Jensen helped Jared into bed and pushed him down onto his back. He stretched out beside him and kissed him gently. "What do you want?" he whispered.

 

"Whatever you want to give me," Jared smiled.

 

Jensen went back to his lips and kissed him, his tongue mapping out the inside of his mouth. Jensen slid his hand slowly down Jared's stomach and slid inside his boxers, wrapping his hands around his stiff cock. 

 

"Shit Jen, gonna come if you don't stop. Wanna come with you in me," Jared panted. Jensen chuckled as he slid down Jared's legs, pulling his underwear down as he went.

 

Slowly, he crawled up his legs and pushed them further apart and lowered his head. Jared waited for the wet heat of Jensen's mouth to wrap around him, but what he got was Jensen's tongue circling his hole and dipping inside. Jared arched up off the bed, his head thrashing back and forth on the pillow beneath him. Jensen sucked his balls into his mouth, letting them roll across his tongue then fall from his lips. He licked a stripe up the underside of Jared's cock and sucked on the head. The inside of Jared's thighs started to shake as he slid his fingers into Jensen's hair.

 

"M'close," Jared whimpered. "Want you inside me when I come Jen...please."

 

Jensen slid up his body and kissed his lips sweetly. "You will, but first, you're gonna come in my mouth." He kissed him again. "I told you I I wanted to drink you," he reminded him as he slid back down and sucked his dick to the base.

 

Jared's body started to shake again as Jensen hummed and lapped at the hard flesh in his mouth. Jared's body finally stilled, going rigid as he filled Jensen's mouth, shooting his load down his throat. Jensen continued to suck and lavish him through the aftershocks of his orgasm until Jared's cast free leg fell limply to the bed and his arms pulled on Jensen's body. "Up here, come up here," Jared told him.

 

Jensen let himself be pulled up Jared's body and laid down on top of him. Jensen looked down into his eyes and brushed his sweaty bangs off of his forehead. "I love you," he said.

 

"I love you, too," Jared smiled. "Now, I thought you were gonna fuck me into the mattress?"

 

Jensen smiled seductively and pushed Jared's knees apart, settling himself in between his legs. He groaned low when their cocks touched, Jared's dick slowly growing in length and hardening beneath him. "You want me to fuck you? Or ride you?" Jensen asked, then plundering his mouth.

 

When they pulled apart, Jared breathlessly gasped "In me...want you in me."

 

Jensen pulled the lube off of the table and poured the slick gel into his hand, starting to coat his fingers. Jared grabbed his hand.

 

"Uh-uh, inside me...now."

 

Jensen raised his eyebrows. "Wanna feel you for days," Jared told him. Jensen grasped his cock and slicked his hard flesh in swift, jerky motions, moaning at the feel and pull of his own hand. He pushed Jared's leg up high on his chest and pressed the head of his cock inside and slowly inched in.

 

"IN ME!" Jared practically yelled. "God Jensen, do it," he begged.

 

Jensen snapped his hips hard, his dick slamming deep inside with one hard thrust. Jared gasped out, but lifted his hips slightly. Jensen groaned at the feel and pulled back fast and drove deep inside him over and over again, pounding quick and hard. 

 

The amount of filth falling from Jared's lips caused Jensen to thrust harder...chants of "fuck me harder" and "your big cock feels so good" were driving him closer and closer to the egde.

 

"Fuck Jen, so good. Love when you fuck me hard. Give it to me...harder!" he demanded.

 

Jensen pumped furiously into Jared's body, the slick slide of wet skin on wet skin echoing throughout the house. "Uhhh - God," Jensen moaned. "God, Jared. Gonna com...come."

 

"Mmmm, yeah baby, fill me up...need to feel it," Jared panted as he moved his leg around Jensen's waist and pulled him deeper inside.

 

Jensen gasped loud, his lips crashing onto Jared's. He moaned into his mouth as he came, his body shaking - his eyes rolling back in his head. Jared followed him into orgasmic bliss, his cock spraying between their bodies.

 

Jensen went limp against his him. Jared chuckled.

 

"You ok?"

 

"I...I think I need a minute," he gasped, their bodies still connected. "Fuck Jared. That was fuckin' hot."

 

"Yeah," Jared agreed, nodding his head against Jensen's neck, placing small kitten licks and kisses to the salty, wet skin. Jensen pulled out, and rolled over to his side. 

 

"I think that I may have killed a few brain cells," he laughed, sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed.

 

"Mmmm, don't get up," Jared whined reaching for him.

 

Jensen leaned over Jared and kissed him. "Just gonna get a towel."

 

"No, back in bed."

 

"You'll change your mind when you wake up with come dried all over your belly." 

 

Jared heard the water come on in the bathroom, then the feel of a wet warm cloth gliding over his skin as his eyes betrayed him. He let them slide closed, sleep overtaking his exhausted, but well fucked out body.

 

~*~

 

“Jen, I’m really not comfortable going out like this,” Jared grumbled looking down at his sweatpant covered legs, the leg with the cast looking ten times bigger. “I look like I have an elephant leg.”

 

“If you would just put on the long shorts like I pulled out for you, you would look fine.”

 

Jared sighed and stood up and pulled the sweats down, plopping back down on the bed and snatching the shorts off of the pillow where he’d thrown them.

 

“You know, after that good long fucking I gave you, I thought that you would be in a better mood,” Jensen joked. “I mean, I did make you come twice.”

 

Jared chuckled. “I’m not in a bad mood, I just…”

 

“You don’t wanna go out?”

 

“It’s not that I don’t wanna go out. I just…I feel – “

 

“Babe, you don’t owe me an explanation. I told you, it’s fine. I didn’t feel like going anywhere when I was getting over being shot, and I didn’t have a cast on my leg. So if you don’t want to go out, you just tell me, ok?”

 

Jared pulled the long cammo shorts that Jensen had pulled out of the dresser for him over his legs and stood and pulled them up. “I wanna go out. But I’m using my crutches, not the chair.”

 

“Jay, we don’t have to go.”

 

“I want to.”

 

“You sure the crutches won’t hurt you?”

 

“Yes Doctor Jensen, I’m sure!” Jared laughed.

 

~*~

 

Four months ago, Jensen learned that drunk Jared was a lot of fun. They had gone out one night, and just got hammered, and he was a blast…

 

Well, drunk Jared on crutches and pain medicine, that was funnier than hell.

 

The bar was pretty much empty except for a few stragglers, the bartender, Jared, Jensen, Chris and Steve. 

 

“Then,” Steve says laughing, “he says, ‘I told you I wasn’t interested! Get it in your head – I like dick!” 

 

Jensen sprayed beer across the table and all over Chris when he started laughing. Chris scooted back. “Uh, man!!! That’s disgusting!” and started wiping himself off with Steve’s shirt.

 

“He’s disgusting! Get off me!” Steve snarled, yanking his shirt out of Chris’ grip.

 

“You really said that?” Jensen asked Jared.

 

“Uh-huh. Chick wouldn’t gletoffme, wha’sposeda do?” 

 

“He’s gonna be so hung over tomorrow,” Chris laughed. Then he frowned at what Jared was doing. The bar they were in served food, and Jared had gotten chili earlier and not eaten it. Now, he was trying to open a package of two saltines. He sat there fiddling with the package, trying to pull apart the sides, to no avail. 

 

Steve reached over. “Here, let me get that for you,” he giggled.

 

Jared snatched it out of his grip, holding it high up in the air. “I can DO it,” he said drunkenly. And went back to trying to open it.

 

Jensen was chuckling, Chris was laughing so hard that no sound was coming out, and Steve was just staring at him with a smile on his face.

 

“One, two,” Steve started counting, “three…” and brought his beer up to his lips.

 

Jared took the pack of crackers and put it down on the table and brought his fist down hard, smashing the contents practically into powder.

 

Chris fell off of the chair and onto the floor, Jensen busted out laughing, his head down on the table and Steve snotted beer out of his nose.

 

“Got it open,” Jared smirked, pouring the crackers into his chili. He took a big bite of the chili and looked at Jensen, who had looked up, tears falling down his face. "Wha?" he said with a mouthful of chili.

 

Jensen laughed as he picked a chili bean off of the table that had fallen from Jared's mouth and flung it on the floor.

 

"You know what I wanna do?" Steve asked.

 

"Hard tellin'," Chris answered.

 

"You remember that guy Jensen used to date?" Steve asked snapping his fingers. "Whatshisname? Gary!"

 

Everyone just looked at him like he'd grown three heads. "What's your fucking point?" Chris asked, knowing that this conversation might just turn sour depending on Jensen's mood.

 

"You wanna go egg his house?" Steve laughed.

 

"DUDE! I can't go egg someone's house! I'm a fuckin cop!"

 

Jared started bouncing in his seat! "Please, please, PLEASE??? It'll be fun!!!" 

 

"NO!" Jensen said loudly, even though he was laughing.

 

Chris grinned. "He ain't never seen my car before, we should totally go do it!"

 

"You're not helping!" Jensen said to him, his eyes narrowed.

 

The table of men either already in their thirties, or very near them, was transformed into a kindergarten class, begging and pleading with Jensen to go egg Gary's house.

 

Jensen sighed. "I think that there is a Kroger right down the street from his house...."

 

tbc...


	14. Chapter 14

  
Author's notes: It's come to an end...and thank you for all the reads, and the wonderful comments!! Your feedback keeps me writing!

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

"SHHHHHHHHHH!" Chris spat, spit flying from between his lips. "You two morons are gonna get us caught!" he bitched at Steve and Jensen.

 

"Dude, do you realize what will happen to me if I get busted? I'm a fucking cop!"

 

"Yeah, well, that fuck comes out here and catches us, I pity his ass if he calls the cops! I've wanted to kick his ass again just for good measure."

 

Jensen laughed and pointed across the front yard. "He woke up!"

 

Jared was hobbling across the yard on his crutches. Poorly. Chris laughed and started walking toward him. "Dude, get your gimpy ass back in the fucking car before you fall and break your other leg!"

 

"Fluck off, wanna help," he said drunkenly. "Fucking cock rags, you left me in the car! We're a TEAM!" he said loudly as he frantically waved his hand around in the air.

 

"Shhhhh!" Chris shushed. "You're big ass drunk mouth is gonna get us busted!"

 

Steve was standing on the sidewalk up to the house, holding several cartons of eggs. "Uh, guys - the point of egging a house...is actually opening the fucking carton and EGGING the house!"

 

Steve pulled open the carton and held it to Jensen. "I think you should get first honors!" 

 

Jensen laughed under his breath and pulled an egg out of the carton and tossed it up and down in his hand a moment, then chucked it at the house.

 

Three men whooped loudly and grabbed eggs and started hammering Gary's house for all it was worth.

 

A light in the bedroom flicked on. "Shit," Jared said laughing.

 

"What?" Chris turned and looked at him. 

 

"He's uuuuuup!" Jared said pointing at the light. 

 

"Get in the fucking car!!!" Chris yelped. As the men headed toward the vehicle, the sound of a siren was wailing in the distance, getting closer.

 

Steve grabbed Jensen by the front of his shirt. "Dude...run!"

 

"What?"

 

"I said run. You're a fucking cop - you know as sure as you're standing there that you will get kicked outta homicide if you get busted for something so stupid as this! Now go!" he said shoving Jensen.

 

"Yeah dude, you need to go. You've busted your ass getting to where you are. I'm not letting you fuck it up!" Chris agreed.

 

"I'd be a big pussy if I ran."

 

"No, you wouldn't. We ain't telling anyone. Just go baby," Jared nodded.

 

Jensen sighed; he didn't wanna leave and let his friends get busted without him since he was there too, but he really didn't want to lose his job on homicide. Hell, he could possibly even be kicked off the force.

 

"Besides, we need someone to come and bail us outta jail," Steve laughed.

 

Jensen kissed Jared quickly, then turned and headed in between the two houses, into the dark cover of the small wooded area behind Gary's house.

 

Steve slid up on the hood of the car, shortly joined by Chris. "Well, I guess it'd be stupid to run, huh?" Chris asked. Steve nodded.

 

They both heard a loud, smacking sound, the sound of an egg hitting a hard surface. They turned to see Jared continuing to egg the house.

 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Steve yelled.

 

"If I'm goin' to jail for egging his house, I'm doin' it till the cops get here."

 

Steve and Chris looked at each other, shrugged and slid off the car and headed over to help Jared.

 

~

 

Jensen walked into the station to find Pam and some other woman standing at the counter. "Hey," he said tentatively. "Uh, guess Steve called you?"

 

Pam turned to look at him. Jensen was expecting a pissed off woman to be glaring at him when she turned, but he broke into an unsure smile when he saw that she was smiling.

 

"Yeah, he called. He said he couldn't let you pay for his and Chris' bail...so we're here."

 

"Who're you?"

 

"This is my friend Denise, she's been out with Chris a few times."

 

Jensen smiled. "Nice to meet you."

 

"You, too."

 

"Sorry you ladies had to come down here and do this."

 

Both women shrugged. Jensen stepped forward and told the desk officer that he was there to bail out Jared. "You better keep a leash on your boyfriend and friends, Jensen!" one cop said from the back of the building.

 

"Fuck you Taylor! People do stupid shit sometimes."

 

The man leaned forward. "Yeahhh, and you weren't there," he said sarcastically. "Funny how you weren't there, but you knew to show up and bail him out...cause I know your little boytoy is passed out in the drunk tank right now and didn't call you."

 

"Yeah, well I called him you homophobic, pig-eyed sack of monkey shit!" Denise suddenly yelped.

 

Jensen was stunned. He turned and stared at her, a look of utter shock and disbelief at the words that had just fallen from her lips.

 

Jensen grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her toward the chairs against the wall. "Go sit down and chill, k?"

 

"Stupid fucker," she mumbled as Jensen led her away.

 

Taylor was still standing and staring at her when Jensen got back to the counter. Jensen turned back and looked at Denise when he noticed the change in Taylor's face. She was flipping him off.

 

"You better get her the fuck outta here before I throw her ass in the tank!" Taylor snarled.

 

"WHAT?" Denise asked just as Chris and Steve were escorted into the main area. "You gonna arrest me for cussing??" she asked sarcastically.

 

Jensen started chuckling and looked at Chris. "Leave it to you to find the one woman in the world who is as much of a smart ass as you are!" 

 

Chris smiled and came around the counter and walked up to her. "Thanks for coming. I can't believe you'd bail me out like this. I'll pay you back, ya know?"

 

Denise smiled. "Don't worry about it, you'll probably have to bail me out one day." Chris smiled and leaned in and kissed her chastely.

 

They broke apart to find Steve and Pam hugging and him whispering an apology in her ear. "Not worried about that," she laughed. "Just glad you didn't end up Massive Mark's bitch in cell block C." Steve threw his head back and laughed.

 

Jensen turned to see Jared hobbling out of the back on his crutches, still obviously a little drunk. He figured that the only reason they wouldn't hold him in the tank for the night was because Jensen was his boyfriend. He paid the bail and kissed Jared quickly before trying to lead him out of the station.

 

As the door started to swing closed, Denise yelled "Fuck you very much Taylor!!"

 

~

 

One Month later

 

 

Jared and Jensen were sitting at a table with Pam and Denise, listening to their friends on the stage. Jared was cast free and had been back to work for a week.

 

"Can I get you another drink?" Jensen asked the trio at the table..."I'm heading up there!"

 

"Yeah, 'nother Captain Morgans and coke," Denise said. Jared shook his head and Pam nodded holding up her Bud Light.

 

"Alright, be back in a few."

 

"So? When's the wedding?" Jared asked.

 

"What wedding?" Denise said when she realized that he was staring right at her.

 

Pam kicked him under the table. "Uhhhh - Pam said that you were going out of town for a wedding! Didn't you?" he covered.

 

"No, that was my friend Linda - stupid!" Pam said.

 

Jared stood up and left the table suddenly. "I think he needs to be medicated," Denise laughed.

 

"Or get a CAT scan!" Pam added.

 

~

 

Chris and Steve were nestled around the table with everyone else, taking a break between sets. "So," Chris said stretching his arms over his head. "How was your first week back?"

 

"Good. Went by slow though," Jared answered.

 

"Uh, Chris, I need to talk to you for a quick second," Pam told him. Jared suddenly looked nervous.

 

"Yeah, ok."

 

"What's going on? Everyone is acting really weird," Denise asked.

 

"Nothin' baby," Chris smiled leaning in and kissing her. "Be back in a second. Love you."

 

Denise smiled and said "love you."

 

"Jen? You ready to go? I'm kinda beat, and really would like to go."

 

"No, I'd kinda like to stay baby...you know...just cause - uh..." Jensen stopped talking when a pissed off looking Chris came back to the table. 

 

He leaned over in Jared's personal space and smiled menacingly. "Can I talk to you a minute there Jolly?"

 

"Naw man, I think that me and Jensen are getting ready to go. I'm really tired, first week back, long hours and all."

 

Chris reached up and grasped Jared's shoulders and laughed. "Hey baby, will you get me a beer?" he asked Denise.

 

Denise furrowed her eyebrows. "What's going on? Why are you pissed at Jared?"

 

"I'm not, just - need a beer. Please?"

 

"Yeah babe," Steve added looking at Pam. "Would you get me one, too?" 

 

"Come on," Pam said grabbing Denise's hand and starting off to the bar.

 

Jared turned around. "I'm so fucking sorry!! I thought she had on an engagement ring. I've had a few beers, and just took in the wrong hand. I thought you'd already asked her!!"

 

"You are really fucking lucky that..."

 

"Ok, what the fuck is going on?" Jensen asked, smacking Chris' hands off of his shoulders.

 

"Jare-zilla here asked Denise "so when's the wedding"?

 

"Jaaaay!" Jensen said shaking his head.

 

"What? It was an honest mistake! I thought she had on an engagement ring! That's what the ring looked like! I thought you just decided to ask her earlier! I'm sorry, ok?"

 

"Asshole," Chris grumbled.

 

"Dude, he feels like shit, ok? He didn't purposely try to ruin you asking your girlfriend to marry you tonight, will you lighten the fuck up?" Jensen growled back.

 

"Uhhhh - guys?" Steve said nodding his head toward them. Well, actually behind them.

 

Chris, Jensen, and Jared all turned around to see Denise and Pam standing behind them. Chris turned to look at Jensen, his eyes narrowed. Jensen darted toward the door, Chris tearing up hell after him.

 

~

 

Jensen peered into the mirror over the sink in their bathroom looking at his busted lip. Jared was leaning in the doorframe watching him.

 

“I can’t believe he hit me!” Jensen groaned. “Stupid little fucker!”

 

Jared chuckled. 

 

“It’s not funny! I think I have a loose tooth! I’ll kick his ass if I do!!”

 

Jared wrapped his arms around him. “I wasn’t laughing at you, I was laughing at the look on his face when you hit him back. I don’t think he thought you’d do it, and then he grabbed you and hugged you and wanted to know if you’d be his best man, and the stupid ass hadn’t even asked her yet!”

 

“Well, that’s a straight man for you. Ignorant prick.”

 

“C’mon, lets go to bed,” Jared said pulling him out of their bathroom.

 

Jared pulled back the sheets on the bed and slid in between them. Jensen was pulling off his pants, and when he turned around and bent over to remove his socks, Jared whistled at him. “Niiice ass!” he grinned

 

Jensen shook it back and forth at him, then straightened up and got in bed. Jared slid up against him and laid his head on his chest. “Sorry that he hit you.”

 

“Ahh, it’s alright. I’ll live – I’m sorta tough, ya know?”

 

Jared slid his arm around his waist. “So, you gonna tell me how you convinced Gary to drop the charges against us all?”

 

“Well, I called him – and we uh, had an enlightening conversation.”

 

“You threatened him?” Jared asked surprised.

 

“No, just made a suggestion.”

 

“Babe, he decides to tell someone, you could lose your job!”

 

“Naw, Gary ain’t that smart. Besides, I used a prepaid cheap phone, picked it up at the mall. They couldn’t prove anything!” Jensen laughed. “In the end though, he saw the light.”

 

“What am I gonna do with you?” Jared asked lifting his head and looking down into his sparkling eyes.

 

“Love me Jared, just love me.”

 

“That, I can do.”

 

And with that said, Jared leaned in and captured Jensen's lips in a long slow lazy kiss.

 

~end


End file.
